El Solitario (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Kevin, un chico problemático encuentra una salida fácil con las drogas y el alcohol, trabaja junto a Edward cargando cajas de pescado en el mercado por las noches. Pero una noche todo cambia cuando conoce a Mell junto a un callejón de unos de los clubs de su familia.
1. Chapter 1

**-La historia y personajes son de _NUESTRA _auditoría, excepto los conocidos por la Saga Crepúsculo.**

**_Señorita_Morena y Valeria Vulturi._**

(Nota: Hola a todas :)) Para las que nos sigue en los fanfic's le hemos cambiados el nombre a los personajes.

Blad, ahora es Hannival.

Troy sigue siendo Troy :D

Ariadna, ahora es Anny.

Aitana, ahora es Judith.

Zafrina, ahora es Xinia.

Jackson, ahora es Hakon)

* * *

CAPITULO 1

KEVIN

(Pov Kevin)

El invierno había llegado a esta jodida ciudad, las gotas de lluvia caían incesantes en los grandes ventanales de la casa victoriana donde vivían mis abuelos.

Hacía ya un años que vivía con ellos.

Y aún así no me sentía en el lugar adecuado.

Miré al techo de la habitación. Había polvo pero no es que me importase demasiado.

Cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme en mis pensamientos.

A esta edad ya debería tener una carrera o saber que hace con mi vida pero no sabía bien que hacer, solo se me daba bien una cosa y era pegar... tenía futuro en la familia, había hablado con V para poder empezar un entrenamiento con él y aceptó, pero tampoco sabía si quería convertirme en alguien como mi padre en realidad no quería convertirme en alguien como mi padre... ni como ningún casannova mi padre había embargado mis cuentas, y no me gustaba pedir dinero así que trabajaba a medio tiempo cargando y descargando camiones de pescado en la lonja un trabajo de lo más normal y nocturno ya que lo de madrugar no era lo mío.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, me acababa de duchar.

Justo mañana había quedado con mi hermano para poder ir a tomar una cerveza.

Él había estado de viaje en el norte de Francia aprendiendo el idioma.

-Kevin- dijo mi abuela Zafrina-.

-Hola-.

Ella era joven, mi madre se había casado joven y bueno ella me caía bien, no era como estar con mi madre, mi madre era una niña a la que se debía proteger, Zafrina era incluso más autosuficiente que mi abuelo Jackson, por esa apariencia, siendo una Casannova pero sin renunciar a sus propios ideales.

-Hola- se sentó en la cama- ¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien ¿por?-.

-Te noto triste estos días-.

-Estoy bien-.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-.

-Lo sé-.

-Eres mi chico favorito - me susurró-.

-Lo sé- sonreí y la abracé-.

(Pov Jackson)

-El chico no está bien-.

-¿Que debemos hacer?- dijo Vladimir hermano de mi mujer Zafrina-.

-Pues no lo sé, salir de fiesta con él, o algo, yo lo haría pero ya sabes cómo es Zafrina-.

-Sí, lo sé-.

-Entonces salir con él, tenedlo más en cuenta-.

-Lo tenemos en cuenta, pero es él el que se margina-.

-Sí, lo sé-.

-El toma mucho-.

-¿De qué?-.

-Drogas-.

-¿Qué tipo?-.

-Todas...-.

-¿Y?-.

-No es bueno tomar tanto en exceso, él lo hace... para matarse-.

-¿Quiere suicidarse?-.

-Sí, está tan perdido, necesita ayuda por eso te lo estoy contando a ti, ninguno de los casannova me haría caso y si se lo cuento a Troy Kevin no le escuchará-.

-Vale vale... yo hablaré con él-.

-Gracias-.

* * *

**_Chicas, esta es nuestra nueva historia, sera actualizada seguida :D Es la continuacion de "Te pernezco" (fanfic que sera encontrado en nuestro perfil) Y a nuestras seguidoras que nos siguen desde siempre, los ficks seran publicados aqui ^^_**

**_Saludos._**

**_Señorita Morena y Valeria VUlturi._**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

MELINDA

(Melly Pov)

La zorra de Katrina me había golpeando de nuevo.

"_Puta. Puta. Puta"-._

Lo peor que no podía hacerle nada, si no mi padre se la tomaría conmigo y con el no podría defenderme.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y caminaba por las calles de la ciudad.

No había ni un alma en la calle.

Bueno, sí.

Prostitutas que trabajaban en las calles.

Conocía a la mayoría de ellas, y ellas me conocían a mí.

Me senté en una esquina y cruce mis piernas como los indios apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared.

Había salido del barrio donde vivía. Un barrio de mala muerte.

Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos sintiendo el olor a lluvia en el aire. Pronto llovería casi todos los días como era común en esta época del año.

Este lugar estaba tranquilo.

Limpie con mi mano el labio que me estaba sangrando, y limpie mi mano en el jeans desgarrado que llevaba.

Respire hondo.

Mañana tendría que ir a trabajar… lo cual no me gustaba pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba el dinero.

Y por la noche debía ir al llevar el encargo a unos de clubs para los cual mi padre trabajaba.

Quería estudiar e irme lo más lejos posible.

Pero no podía.

A duras penas había terminado mis estudios primarios, al instituto nunca pude entrar. Pero a pesar de eso solía estudiar por mi cuenta.

En la biblioteca o en casa con libros prestados.

-¿Qué haces aquí Melly? -.

Abrí mis ojos mirando hacia arriba. Allí estaba Jane.

Alta, rubia, ojos claros. Era muy bonita. En cambio yo tenía el pelo negro, ojos entre azules y celestes y no era muy alta que digamos.

-Katrina de nuevo -.

Suspire.

-Ven. Vayamos a casa, mañana hablare con tu padre. Su mujer no puede tratarte así.

-No digas nada. El se la tomara conmigo.

-Vayamos a casa.

-Tienes trabajo…

-No por esta noche, ven.

Suspire y me alce.

-Vale… vamos.

Ella me abrazo y juntas comenzamos a caminar.

-Oye ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-Mmmmmm….

-Melly…

Suspire.

-Es mañana pero no me gusta celebra mi cumpleaños.

-Hey…

-Es el día que mi madre murió. Mi padre me echa la culpa, es mejor estar fuera trabajando que en casa con él.

-No puedes seguir así.

-Cuando tenga suficiente dinero me iré.

-Vale, vale, de todas maneras te hare un regalo.

-No es necesa…

-15 … ¿Cierto?

Suspire.

-Si Jane. Cumpliré 15.

(Kevin Pov)

Miraba fijamente a mi tio Vladimir. Hermano de mi abuela Zafrina.

Mientras hablaba y hablaba.

En un momento me perdí.

No sabía si estaba hablando sobre unas de sus tantas y aburridas teorías o si estaba intentando explicar el efecto de la droga en mi cuerpo.

-Yo…

"_Quiero que dejes de hablar"-._

-¿Harás lo que te he dicho? -.

-Claro….

-Bien. Ahora iré al trabajo, mas tarde hablaremos.

Dicho eso se fue dejándome solo.

"_Ese tío necesita follar"-. _

Me levante del sofá y camine hacia la puerta saliendo por ella.

Ya era tarde.

Debía llegar al trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

CHARLA

(Pov Kevin)

-No quiero salir-.

-Vamos... solo un poco-.

-No quiero salir Jackson, quiero dormir, apesto a pescado-.

-Trabajas por qué quieres, podrías vivir de la cuenta corriente de los casannova-.

-No es mi estilo-.

-Se que no eres de esa manera pero... trabajar en una lonja quizás no sea lo idoneo-.

-¿Y qué es lo idoneo?-.

-No lo sé, yo tampoco lo he encontrado que digamos-.

-No quiero salir-.

-¿Crees que soy idiota?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Te drogas, prefieres quedarte aquí metiéndote lo que sea que te metas a salir-.

-Tú también te metes-.

-Pero no de la misma manera, yo lo hago para divertirme no para matarme-.

-Tarde o temprano nos pasará a todos-.

-A ti más temprano que tarde si sigues así-.

-¿Tú también me vas a echar la charla?-.

-Vamos, tienes veinte años-.

-Precisamente porque tengo esa edad no quiero que me echen charlas-.

-No quiero echarte charlas, intento evitar que te mates-.

-Está bien, saldré... ¿dónde vamos?-.

-Yo no puedo salir tengo cena con Zafrina-.

-¿No te cansas?-.

-No, nunca me cansaría-.

-¿Y Darío?-.

-El está estudiando-.

-¿Y quién viene?-.

-Vladimir está dispuesto-.

-No me jodas...-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-No saldré con el virgen-.

-Ser virgen no tiene nada de malo, y el chico es amable contigo-.

-Que me da igual, no quiero salir con él, es como Darío-.

-Bueno pues... déjame que hable con Zafrina, saldremos juntos-.

-Vale-.

-Vale- dijo saliendo de la habitación-.

(Pov Troy)

-¿Dónde está?-.

-Se ha ido con Jackson de fiesta- dijo Zafrina-.

-Hace meses que no le veo-.

-No te ofendas pero no quiere verte-.

-No le he hecho nada malo, no entiendo porque siente tanta hostilidad conmigo-.

-Tú tenías a Lucía de favorita, Aitana a Darío... ¿en qué lugar lo deja a él?-.

No lo había pensado de ese modo...

-Y ahora si me disculpas, he comprado una película que me gustaría ver-

Me cerró la puerta en las narices...

Me giré y vi a V.

-Bonita noche-.

-¿qué quieres?-.

-Vengo a decirte que... tenemos un pequeño problema con Blad-.

-¿Pequeño problema?-.

-Si-.

-¿Cual es?-.

-Que se le ha ido la cabeza definitivamente-.

-Ahhhh- dije y lo miré-.

-¿Vendrás?-.

-Claro que iré-.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

CUMPLEAÑOS

(Melly Pov)

Y aquí estaba con Jane y Marco. Son amigos desde que tengo memoria.

Estaban juntos… aunque lo negaban rotundamente.

No entendía por que.

Suspire y mire la pequeña mesa que Jane tenia en su apartamento.

Una tarta de chocolate decoraba la mesa.

Sonreí levemente.

Jane había sido muy amable en hacer esta pequeña fiesta para mi. Por mi cumpleaños.

Y como regalo mi padre me había dado una paliza por recodarle la muerte de mi madre. Por poco me rompe una costilla, por suerte solo había doblado mi mano que la llevaba vendada.

Marco llego justo a tiempo y lo saco de encima de mi.

Me levante y me fui corriendo de esa casa.

Hise una leve mueca al sentir la cortadura del labio que tenia.

-¿No comeras?

-Eres muy amable Jane pero no tengo hambre…

-Nunca comes.

-Es porque no tengo hambre.

-Iremos al medico.

-Que no. Estoy bien.

Los dos supiraron a la vez.

Ya no insistieron. Sabia que era terca y que no cambiaria de opinión tan fácilmente.

-Ire a la biliblioteca…

-¿De nuevo?

-Si marco de nuevo. Hoy me han dicho que traerían los nuevos ejemplares de Vladimir Blake.

-¿Y ese quien es querida?

-Es un profesor, pedagogo y filósofo.

-¿Te gusta mucho eso de filo…?

-Sí y no. Me gusta enseñar. Me gustaría algún día poder hacerlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ellos sabían que no podía estudiar, y eso de enseñar solo era un sueño. Muy lejano que no se cumpliría.

-Aparte debo buscar el encargo y llevarlo al club.

-Tu padre es el camello.

-Me dará dinero si lo hago yo misma. Aparte la poli no pararía a una niña.

Me levante de la silla y puse el jersey nuevo que Jane me había regalado.

-Nos vemos esta noche para cenar.

-Está bien querida, ten cuidado.

Me despedí de ambos y Salí de aquella casa.

Hacia frio y comenzaba lloviznar. Puse la capucha del jersey metiendo mis manos en el bolsillo caminando hacia la biblioteca.

Era un buen lugar donde nadie nunca me molestaba.

Gire en una calle doblando una esquina y comencé a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad. Mientras caminaba pensando en el dinero que tenia ahorrado que no era mucho.

Miraba mis pies y las viejas botas que llevaba sin prestar atención a lo que tenia delante.

Sin quererlo choque con un cartel.

Sobe levemente mi frente con mi mano y levante mi vista. Una publicidad grandísima estaba frente a mí.

"**Trapnest el sábado 16 a las 22 hs…." **

Suspire y no seguí leyendo comenzando a caminar.

Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiera ir. Jackson W. era el mejor de los cantantes. El mejor guitarrista. El mejor de lo mejor.

Conocía todo de su carrera.

Era esplendido él como la banda.

Subí rápidamente los escalones de la biblioteca y entre en ella antes de que se largara una fuerte tormenta.

-Justo a tiempo -. Susurre entrando en la biblioteca.

(Kevin Pov)

Frente de golpe el Ferrari de Jackson… quien se hubiese imaginado que ese tuviera un auto asi.

Estaba de lujo.

Lástima que se tuvo que haber ido…llamo a Zafrina, y antes de que terminaran de hablar Jackson estaba de nuevo en su casa.

No eran ni las 3 de la madrugada y Jack se fue… no era justo.

No sabía ni que mierda me había metido.

Me baje del coche como pude.

¿Dónde estaba?... Ah sí… era un nuevo club que blad había abierto…

Camine hacia allí pero antes de entrar una chica, creo que era una chica, salía dl callejón.

"Una puta que no quiere trabajar…."

-Pues esta noche tendrá trabajo -. Susurre roncamente.

Camine a su dirección pisando los charcos de agua.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**VILACIÓN (+18)**

(Pov Kevin)

La cogí del brazo y tapé su boca con mi otra mano entrando de lleno en ese callejón.

La música electrónica que salía de ese local retumbaba por toda la calle, con lo que no se darían demasiada cuenta si montábamos escándalo.

Un camello el cual conocía pasó por nuestro lado y ni nos miró, gente discreta, si señor.

En el fondo de ese callejón había basura, geringuillas esparcidas por el suelo y un par de pipas que seguramente alguien había tirado para mandar a la mierda evidencias de asesinato o proxenetismo.

Los Casannova no se dedicaban al trato de mujeres, no lo veían "respetable" pero era inevitable que teniendo un local como este no hubiese prostitución en las calles.

La chica de pelo negro y ojos azules me miró asustada. La levanté del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo, era delgada y su ropa, no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

Rompí su camiseta con mi mano y la pegué a la pared de ladrillo húmedo que revestía ese lugar.

Tenía varias bolsitas con gramos individuales de coca.

-¿Eres puta y camello?- dije sin demasiado interés por su respuesta-.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se intentó soltar.

Su pantalón vaquero no fue un desafío para mí, lo desabroché, me estaba empezando a bajar el colocón.

Abrí una de las pequeñas bolsitas y la puse sobre mi mano, acerqué mi nariz al polvo blanco y esnifé bajo la mirada de la chica.

Quité mi cinturón y lo use como mordaza para que no pudiese hablar, necesitaba las dos manos libres para esto y no podía tenerle la boca tapada.

Ella intentó de nuevo librarse de mí pero una cachetada en la cara la devolvió al mundo real, el mundo en el que yo era el amo absoluto de la situación.

-No te dolerá-.

¿Estaba llorando? Me reí sin parar al verla, parecía asustada, excitante cuestión.

Arranqué literalmente sus bragas y la giré sobre la pared húmeda de ladrillos ella se quejó.

-Shhh-.

Azoté su trasero con tanta fuerza que la palma de la mano empezó a picar.

Bajé mis pantalones y mi boxer.

La cogí del pelo para que no se moviese contra esa pared, hice que su cara chocase en ella y metí mi mimbro por completo en su interior. La tomé desde atrás y empujé con fuerza una vez y otra y otra, gimoteaba, sentía la humedad de sus lágrimas caer en mis brazos pero no paré hasta correrme, lo bueno del sexo anal era que no necesitabas usar condón, lo que menos quería ahora era un hijo.

Pero estaría dispuesto a tentar a la suerte esta noche.

La volvía girar.

-Llorar no te valdrá de nada- estaba demasiado colgado por la coca-.

La levanté y abrí sus piernas todo lo que pude hundiéndome en ella, empujé otra vez contra ella abriéndola por completo...

"_Es virgen_"-.

Mucho mejor... virgen... hacía tiempo que no follaba con una virgen.

La mordí en el cuello en los pechos, dejé mis dientes marcados en su carne, ella me arañaba y tiraba del pelo pero eso me gustaba, se negaba, era excitante.

Volví a correrme y la dejé caer al suelo.

Peiné mi pelo con mis dedos y con la respiración ahogada y cara de recién follado, me puse la ropa bien y me fui para entrar en el club, con suerte pillaría algo de tripis.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

EL DESPUÉS

(Melly Pov)

"¿Me desmaye?"-.

No lo sé. Seguramente.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, no podía moverme, me había casando de llorar y de gritar… intente defenderme, lo arañe todo lo que pude.

Mis uñas estaban llena de su piel que se había quedando debajo de ella.

Estaba a punto de amanecer. De lejos se podía ver como el sol comenzaba a salir.

Como pude me levante del suelo sucio donde me había dejado caer, rodeada de basura. Me levante y arregle lo que quedaba de mi ropa.

Quise caminar pero caí de nuevo al suelo.

Respire hondo. Me levante de nuevo comenzando a caminar.

La música del club se había acabado. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo mientras me alejaba de ese callejón.

¿Por qué había venido? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

No me dejaba de preguntarme.

El dia había estado casi tranquilo … pero esto fue demasiado.

Intente recordar quien era…. Había salido del club después de entregar la coca, tenia que ir hacia otro y luego a casa a dormir.

Pero… ese chico. Tenia ojos claros, y su pelo era rubio y estaba todo despeinado. Estaba drogado.

"No intentes defenderlo"-.

Limpie mis ojos con mi mano, había llorado mucho.

Subi las escaleras ayudándome de la barandilla hacia casa. No podia casi moverme.

Abrir la puerta y entre.

No había nadie.

Cosa que me alegraba.

Camine hasta el baño ayudándome de los muebles. Me encerre en el y me sente en el suelo comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Nose cuanto tiempo estuve asi… pero fue un buen rato.

Abri el grifo del agua de la ducha y entre en lla quitándome los restos de ropa.

Me sentía sucia… quería lavarme.

(Kevin Pov)

Estábamos todos reunidos en el salón de los Casannova.

Quería seguir durmiendo pero Zafrina por poco me trae a rastras a este lugar.

Estaban todos.

¿Y ahora que habrá pasado?. Bueno la verdad, no me interesaba.

Mi hermano y Vladimir estaban sentando, leyendo. Y leyendo. Y leyendo. El mundo podía acabarse pero esos dos no se moverían de donde estaba sentando.

Mire hacia el techo. Hacia la enorme araña de cristal.

Después de club había vuelto a casa de Jackson pero no pude dormir mucho. Apenas llegaría haría eso. Si, dormir.

Y cuando me levantase iría de nuevo al club.

Aquella puta… era virgen.

"_Una puta virgen…"-._ No se veía todos los días. Mejor dicho, no se encontraba todos los días.

Me había gustado… como se negaba. La quería de nuevo.

La tendría.

"_¿una puta o un camello, o las dos cosas?"-. _

En realidad no me importaba.

La buscaría, la encontraría y me la fallaría de nuevo.

No había más que decir.

Mire de nuevo hacia el frente, y allí estaba duque hablando. Todos asentía mientras ese tipo hablaba.

Parecía unos putos robots.

Suspire cansando. Quería irme.

-Kevin -.

Mi padre se había sentando a mi lado. No quería hablarle. Lo ignore.

-Kevin -.

Lo mire de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres? -.

El me miro fijamente y no dijo nada por varios segundos.

-Soy tu padre quería saber cómo…

-¿Ahora recuerdas que eres mi padre?-. le dije -. Allí esta Darío, tu hijo perfecto. Ve con el. O llama a Lucia y ve a verla a Australia donde el marido se la folla todo los putos días de todas la maneras posibles.

Había gritado y todos me miraban. Me alce del sofá.

-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

Dije antes de salir por el salón a Jackson y a Zafrina.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

OTRA VEZ

(Pov Kevin)

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si- le dije a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo Edward-.

-No lo pareces-.

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?-.

-Curiosidad... no sé lo que te pasa-.

-Lo de siempre-.

-¿Te apetece salir esta noche?-.

-Claro pero elijo yo el sitio-.

-Lo que tú quieras- dijo riéndose-.

Si, esta noche saldría, quería ver a esa niña.

Me gustaba tenerla de esa manera, tal y como yo quería, bajo mis normas y condiciones.

Cargue con la ayuda de Edward ese último camión de pescado y pudimos salir de allí como todos los martes, desayunábamos a las siete de la mañana un caldo de pescado ya que nos lo daban a todos lo que trabajábamos allí.

-Me gustaría viajar este verano-.

-¿Donde?-.

-Ibiza estaría bien-.

-Fiesta- dije riendo-.

-Fiesta- repitió animado-.

(Pov Melly)

Desperté y estaba adolorida, en el reloj de la pared de mi habitación marcaban las diez de la noche, hora de trabajar. Me gustaría quedarme en la cama durante una semana, pero no podía permitírmelo.

Mi padre estaba en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Anoche llegaste muy temprano-.

-Si-.

-¿Le paso algo a la mercancía?-.

-No, todo está bien-.

El se fue sin preguntar nada mas, así eran las conversaciones con mi padre.

Me vestí con mucha ropa, hacía frío y tenía el cuerpo marcado por los moretones.

Cuando me puse aquella última chaqueta me mire al espejo.

Estaba bien, normal, como siempre, no parecía haber sufrido ningún abuso.

Salí por la puerta y la cerré de un golpe.

Baje las escaleras y fui sin fijarme en la gente hacia las puertas del club "Casanova-s".

Una vez allí hice lo de siempre, me senté en el rincón, un hombre de negro me dio la mercancía disimuladamente y yo saldría de allí pero... al salir vi a un hombre... era él, y me estaba mirando... ande lo mas que me permitieron mis piernas... pero no fue suficiente.

Sentí su mano en mi brazo nuevamente.

Rápidamente me gire para pegarle en el rostro pero este sujeto mi mano doblándola.

-Ahhssss… -.

Me queje.

-Suelta….

-Silencio -.

Sentecio y me cargo a su hombro caminando de nuevo a ese callejón…

"No…" -.

-¡NO! -.

Y me grito se ahogo por la cocina que salía del local.

Este me dejo en el suelo, al hacerlo levante mi rodilla para pegarle en su entrepierna pero de nuevo el fue más rápido que yo.

Su mano impacto en mi cara.

Picaba.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo las lagrimas por mi mejillas.

Sujeto mi hombro haciendo que me arrodillase frente a el. Levante mi vista mirándolo. Estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa torcida.

Sus ojos…

Bajo la cremallera de tu pantalón vaquero.

-No…. -. Susurre

Intente levante pero este sujeto mi cabello con su mano con demasiada fuerza que hiso que me doliese.

-¡Abre la boca! -.

Negué rápidamente con mi cabeza.

-¡ahora puta! ¡hazlo!

Mordí con fuerza mi labio negando.

No quería, no quería. No quería.

Nuevamente me dio una cachetada con fuerza sintiendo como mi labio comenzaba a sangra.

-¡KEVIN! -.

Un grito al final del callejón hiso que él me soltara el pelo. Al hacerlo me levante rápidamente del suelo comenzando a correr.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

PELEA

**(Jackson Pov)**

Mi puño impacto en el rostro de ese muchacho.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué mierda estaba por hacer?

Hiso defenderse pero lo esquive haciendo que mi puño impactara sobre su estómago. Lo sujete del puto jersey que llevaba haciendo que se pegue contra la pared.

-Habla -.

El solo quiso soltarse pero lleve mi mano a su cuello sujetándolo con fuerza. Lo eleve del suelo comenzando a dejarlo sin aire.

-No quería. ¿la ibas a obligar?-.

No dijo anda.

-HABLA -.

-Es una… puta …

-Puta o no dijo que no.

-Solo es una puta… sueltamente jack….

Lo mire fijamente. Se estaba quedando sin aire.

Lo solté empujándolo contra el suelo del callejón donde estábamos.

Menos mal que lo seguí cuando se fue. Fue al trabajo, y luego vino aquí… se drogo y fue sujeto a esa muchacha.

"Al final es igual que el padre"-.

Respire hondo intentando serenarme.

"_Es tu nieto. Cálmate"-._

Lo sujete del cabello haciendo que se levantara caminando con fuera del callejón.

-¿Qué mierda pensabas? -.

Le hable entre dientes mientras caminábamos.

-¡SUELTAME…..

-CIERRA LA BOCA ANTES QUE TE ARRANQUE LA PUTA LENGUA -.

Lo mire antes de empujarlo dentro del coche.

-Eres igual que tu padre Kevin. Me has decepcionado.

**(Kevin Pov)**

Por fin logre sacarme de encima a Jackson.

"_¿Qué coño que le pasaba?"-._

Que carajos que le importaba lo que hacía.

Recline mi espalda en el sofá fumando tranquilamente mientras ignoraba lo que me decía Jackson.

¿Qué se pensaba….?

-¿Tu te crees mejor que yo Jackson? Eres un droga….

-NUNCA -.

Me miro fijamente.

-NUNCA HE ESTADO CON UNA MUJER CUANDO DIJO QUE NO -.

Suspire.

No había hecho nada malo.

Era amo y señor se la situación. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Lo haría a buscar de nuevo. La tendría.

Me había quedado con ganas de sentir su dulce boca en mi boca.

"_La chica de ojos azules y pelo negro"-._

No estaba tan drogado como la otra noche. Pude obsérvala bien

Era bonita y le gustaba pelear.

Sonreí pensando en cómo se resistía.

La tendría de nuevo. A ella le gustaría.

Me alce del sofá bajo la mirada de Jackson. Camine fuera del salón.

-Te vas de esta casa.

Me gire mirándolo.

-Vuelves con tus padres.

-No volveré con el…

-Me da igual. Vuelves.

**(Troy Pov)**

Abrí la puerta de casa cuando comenzó a sonar sin parar. Había terminado de hablar con mi pequeña lucia.

Desde que ese hippie roñoso me la robo cada vez hablaba cada vez menos.

Allí estaba Kevin en la puerta de casa.

Ni me miro. Solo me empujo haciéndome a un lado y dejo caer sus cosas en el suelo de casa.

-¿Vuelv…. -.

No termine de hablar que el subió las escaleras dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

"_¿Qué coño ha pasado?"-._

Tome mi móvil marcando el teléfono de la casa de Jackson.

-¿Quién habla?-.

-Soy Troy. Pásame con Jackson -.

-mi marido está ocupado -.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Kevin….-.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo colgó.

Suspire. Camine al salón hacia las escaleras.

Intentaría hablar con Kevin aunque sabía que era imposible.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

OTRO DÍA

**(Pov Melly)**

Gracias a ese hombre, el chico rubio de ojos claros no me había hecho nada esta vez. Pero sabía, veía en él que quería seguir viéndome.

No estaba segura de si sabía hacia donde me había ido. Miraba la puerta de mi casa todo el tiempo rezando por qué no entrase.

Dormía con una pequeña pistola bajo la almohada... ¿Porque me arrodillo?,

¿Qué quería que hiciese?.

Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir, cosa imposible. Justo se habían mudado los vecinos de arriba y estaban armando jaleo arrastrando los muebles, también había que reconocer que era pronto, las dos de la tarde, pero no tenía hambre y si quería salir y seguir vendiendo, tenía que dormir por el día.

Me quedé callada y miré al techo, ¿esta noche lo vería?.

Tenía que salir de todas formas, el jefe había concretado una reunión en el club había escuchado hablar de Blad Casannova pero, la verdad era que nunca se había visto por su propio club.

Por lo que se comentaba, cuando venía hacía ya mucho tiempo lo había hasta arriba de coca y acompañado por varias putas de lujo.

Tenía curiosidad por conocer a un Casannova, quizás hasta podría ser guapo.

_"Seguro que lo son"-._

Si, seguro que lo eran, era famosa la belleza de los hombres en esa familia al igual que la de las mujeres.

Escuché la puerta de mi casa y ahí estaba Jane.

-Hola-.

-Hola- susurré-.

-¿Estás bien Melly?-.

-Si- mentí-.

-¿Y si no te creo?-.

-Siéntate, te lo contaré pero, no quiero que lo comentes con nadie-.

-Vale- se sentó-.

-El día de mi cumpleaños, después de salir de tu casa me topé con un chico...-.

-Vaya-.

-Era alto, y rubio y sus ojos eran verdes, era muy guapo la verdad, estaba drogado, y tuvimos sexo en un callejón cercano al Casannova's-.

-¿En serio?- dijo animada-.

-Si, en serio, pero fue contra mi voluntad-.

La sonrisa de Jane desapareció.

-¿Como contra tu voluntad?-.

-Yo no quedaría-.

-pero esto tienes que denunciarlo-.

-¿Una camella fichada por la policía denuncia una violación?, pensarán que me prostituí y que estoy mintiendo, el chico se veía un chico bien-.

-¿Con dinero?-.

-Sí, sus jeans, su chaqueta... él olía bien, no era como los chicos que hay por aquí-.

-¿Te gustó?-.

-Yo...-.

-Lo describes como si te gustase, el chico te gusta-.

-No me gusta no puede gustarme-.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquila, ¿qué harás?-.

-Nada... no puedo hacer nada-.

-Llévate tu arma, si le vuelves a ver pégale un tiro-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si, pégale un tiro-.

-Eso haré-.

-Muy bien dicho-.

**(Pov Kevin )**

Salí de la ducha y me topé con el imbécil de Darío.

-¿Otra noche sin salir?-.

-Si- dijo ignorándome-.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-¿Pasas de mi durante todo este tiempo y ahora pretendes que te salude?, hazte un favor y límpiate la sangre de debajo de la nariz, procura no meterte grumos, drogadicto de mierda- siseó y se encerró en su habitación-.

Podría matarlo, eso sería rápido... limpio, pero era mi hermano.

-Hijo- dijo mi madre saltando a la comba-.

No entendía como se podía comportar como una verdadera y absoluta niña, no podía odiarla, ella no era como mi padre.

-Hola- la abracé y la levanté del suelo-.

-¿Dónde vas?-.

-Voy a salir un rato mamá-.

-¿Te has hecho sangre?-.

-Si, me estaba afeitando-.

Ella negó con la cabeza y miró sus zapatos azul cielo.

-Mamá estoy bien- la besé en la cabeza-.

Ella me sonrió.

-Te traeré algo esta noche-.

-¿El qué?- dijo animada-.

-Verás, será una sorpresa-.

-Valeeee- dijo y siguió saltando a la comba por el pasillo-.

Me metí en la habitación y marqué el teléfono de Blad en el manos libres.

-¿Si?-.

-Soy Kevin, el hijo de Troy-.

-Si- este tío siempre tan amable...-.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor ¿sales esta noche?-.

-Tengo que ir a resolver unas cosas al club Casannova's en el centro, si quieres pásate por mi despacho, tengo un hueco de tres de la mañana a tres y media-.

-Vale vale, yo me paso-.

No esperó y colgó el teléfono... respiré hondo, tenía que averiguar cosas sobre

esa chica y el único que podía saberlo era Blad, él controlaba a sus trabajadores.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

EN EL CLUB

**(Melly Pov)**

Si… hoy era el día.

Conocería al jefe.

Respire hondo… nuevamente. Había llevado todo el día. Respirando hondo cada quince o veinte minutos.

Caminaba con paso lento hacia el club.

Si caminaba muy rápido me mareaba. No sabía lo que me pasada. Seguro era el sueño. El mal comer. El dolor que cada vez sentía menos.

No quería ir al club, seguramente me encontraría con ese chico, pero tampoco podía dejar de ir.

Sin más estaba aquí, a la tres de la madrugada caminando hacia el puto club.

Tenía esa reunión con Blad Casannova a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Todavía tenía tiempo. Me habían dicho que fuera puntual, pero faltaba una hora para la reunión.

Camine lentamente mirando mis pies.

Mis botas estaban viejas… debía comprarme unas.

"_¿Con que dinero?"-._

Hice mi cabello hacia atrás con mis manos y me abrace a mi misma aguantando el frio mientras caminaba.

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza.

Los mechones de mi cabello se me enredaban en mi rostro.

Hoy no había sido mi día.

Me levante con sueño. Vomite. Comí porque me dio hambre. Lo vomite, comí mas, dormir varias horas. Y aun así tenia sueño. Me sentía mareada a cada paso que daba.

Y para colmo olvide el arma que tenia.

Suspire cansada sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer sobre mí.

-Y ahora llueve -.

Genial.

Simplemente genial.

Hoy no es mi vida.

-En realidad. Esta no ha sido tu semana -.

Sin más apure un poco mi paso cuando se largo a llover.

**(Kevin Pov)**

Y allí estaba.

Blad me miraba mientras fumaba sentado detrás de aquel escritorio que tenían en ese despacho donde se encontraba el club.

Esto me estaba casando.

Este tipo no hablaba.

-¿Por qué? -.

Respire hondo.

"_Paciencia"-._

-¿Por qué, que? -.

-Porque quieres saber quién es esa chica Kevin-.

-Son asuntos privados-.

-¿Asunto privados? -. Dijo riendo roncamente.

-Si -.

"_Contrólate"-._

-¿Me lo dirás si o no? -.

-Se llama Melinda. Le dicen Melly. Es la hija de un camello. Tiene quince años -.

-¿Dónde vive? -.

-Averígualo tú mismo -.

"_Mierda"-._

-Ya hemos terminado. Adiós Kevin -.

No dije nada. No valía la pena.

Este tipo era raro. No entendía como mi padre se llevaba tan bien con él.

Salí de ese despacho.

Esperaría a Melinda -.

"_La chica tiene bonito nombre"-._

No te importa el nombre. Solo te la quieres follar de nuevo. Y hasta cansarte.

Me fui al fondo del club. Me senté en una de las mesas en un rincón. De aquí veía bien.

Si ella llegaba la podría ver.

Y no pasaron ni cinco minutos que ella entro, toda mojada por la lluvia que caía en la ciudad y subió hacia el despacho de Blad.

La esperaría y la seguiría a su casa.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

EL JEFE

(Pov Melly)

Entré en esa sala algo oscura y me senté en uno de los asientos.

Intenté mirar al hombre que tenía frente a mi pero no pude el humo de su tabaco inundaba la sala, que se mezclaba con el olor sutil de alguna colonia cara.

-Si te he llamado es porque no has recogido el suficiente dinero-.

-Lo siento mucho señor-.

-¿Te ha ocurrido algo últimamente Mell?-.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-.

-Se muchas cosas de ti, soy tu jefe-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si... lo estoy-.

-Entonces que pasa con las pérdidas en tus ventas-.

-Últimamente he estado un poco liada con los estudios...-.

-Los estudios... eso está bien, estudiar-.

-Si-.

-Creo que tienes un admirador secreto-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Se podría considerar mi sobrino, Kevin Winchester es nieto de un Casannova-.

-No le conozco señor-.

-¿Estás segura?, tengo cámaras al rededor de todo este local y se puede ver todo lo que ha pasado en los callejones-.

Agaché la mirada... esto no podía estar pasando.

-¿Que harás?-.

-No puedo hacer nada-.

-No, no puedes, si quieres un consejo... cambia tu zona para vender mercancía-.

-No puedo señor-.

-Yo te haré el favor-.

-Gracias señor-.

-Ahora déjame solo, tengo visita-.

Salí de aquel lugar, había pasado un poco de vergüenza... pero Blad se había portado bien conmigo.

Al salir pude verle, sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero rojos, mirándome.

Tenía que salir de allí.

(Pov Kevin)

Me hice el loco dejándola salir primero.

Avancé entre la gente que se movía al ritmo de esa música electrónica, sudados y bastante borrachos entre ellos.

Al salir pude verla caminar calle abajo, la seguí varios metros por detrás de ella sin que se diese cuenta.

Pasamos por una perrera, después por un manicomio y en uno de los peores barrios.

Justo cuando subía las escaleras se calló al suelo... ¿se había muerto?.

Me acerqué a donde estaba y la levanté del suelo. Estaba desmayada.

Busqué en sus bolsillos, miré las llaves y en número de piso que ponía.

Subí las escaleras y entré en ese pido algo mugriento y mal decorado.

La deje caer sobre el sofá ella no se movía.

Pero respiraba... ¿qué coño le había pasado?


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

NOTICIA

(Melly Pov)

Abrí mis ojos lentamente.

-Eh…. ¿Como…

"_¿Cómo había llegado al sofá?"_

Mi cabeza… me dolía. Mucho.

Suspire y me alce del sofá. Tenía mucha hambre, ya recordaría después de ver como llegue hasta el sofá.

Camine hacia la pequeña cocina que teníamos. Abrí la nevera y no había nada. Abrí las alacenas y tampoco había nada.

Me moría de hambre.

Quería pollo frito, y helado de chocolate.

Suspire. Tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado. Lo iría a comprar.

Me gire saliendo de la cocina. Camine hasta el baño encerrándome en el, tome una rápida ducha. Al terminar me puse ropa limpia. Y Salí de casa.

Baje las escaleras y comencé a caminar.

Hoy el día estaba soleado. Era algo bueno, y ya no me sentía tan mal como siempre.

Salí del barrio, y camine hacia el centro de la ciudad. Compraría comida allí. Seguro estaba mejor de la que vendían en el barrio.

Debería ir al médico, esto no era normal en mi. Algo me pasaba.

Entre en un pequeño restaurante y me senté en unas de las mesas abriendo el menú. Sin fijarme bien en lo que leía, pedí lo que tenía ganas.

Al poco tiempo me trajeron la comida.

Comí muy bien. Estaba satisfecha.

Pague y Salí de allí.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad dando vueltas en círculos pensaba en mi nueva zona de venta.

Blad casannova tenía razón ya no podía volver a esa zona. Ese chico me encontraría.

Suspire y me quede pensando.

Kevin… era el nieto de un casannova. Eso decía mucho de él, ya que de su familia se decía muchas cosas.

-Bu….-.

-AAHHH -.

Me gire automáticamente y allí estaba Jane riéndose.

-Te he asustado -.

Dijo ella muy divertida. Yo suspire.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? -.

-He venido de comprar. ¿Y tu Melly?

"Pensabas en el…"-.

-Pensando en mi nueva zona de venta -.

Murmure y me gire comenzando a caminar. Jane comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

-¿Y eso?-.

-Anoche conocí a mi jefe. Blad Casannova…

-¿Has conocido a Blad? -.

La mire y estaba sonriendo.

-Sí. ¿te gusta?

-Claro que sí. Tan guapo como todo casannova.

Respire hondo.

"Ni que lo digas"-.

-El tema es que mejor cambio de zona -.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Mi jefe me lo ha dicho. No dio más explicaciones -.

-mmmm vale, fingiré que te creer -.

-gracias -.

Y las dos comenzamos a reír.

-¿Lo has visto?-.

Sabia a quien se refería.

-no -.

-vale -.

De nuevo un mareo… cerré con fuerza mis ojos y si Jane no me hubiese sujetado hubiera caído al suelo.

-Hey… ¿Qué ocurre?

-no sé, hace días que llevo así…

Abrí mis ojos y la mire. Ella estaba preocupada. Lo podía ver.

-ven, vayamos a una farmacia -.

-¿para qué? -.

-Compraremos un test de embarazo-.

La mire sorprendida.

-no querida, tu estas embarazada….

(Jane Pov)

Lleve la taza de café a mis labios dando un sorbo.

"Maldito hijo de puta"-.

Suspire.

"Kevin, nieto de un casannova. Yo conocía a esa familia muy bien. Y kevin era nieto de V Casannova"-.

Deje la taza sobre la mesa cuando Melly salió del baño.

Era solo una niña que no había tenido suerte. Nada de suerte.

Ella limpio sus lágrimas con el puño de ese viejo jersey que tenia.

-Ha dado positivo -.

Susurro y se dejo caer en el sofá llorando.

-¿Qué hare? Mi padre me matara…. -.

Tapo su rostro con sus manos llorando. Me levante y fui hacia ella abrazándola.

-Tranquila querida. Estarás bien.

Ella me abrazo mientras lloraba.

Acaricie su cabello. Apenas se quedara dormía iría a ver a duque casannova. Sabia donde encontrarlo.

Si ese muchacho lo había hecho. Debía cumplir y cumpliría.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

CHARLA

(Pov Kevin)

Estaba reventado, la noche en el trabajo había sido de lo más complicada la subasta del pescado en la lonja estaba llena de gritos y de gente diciendo que hacer, que descargar y como ponerlo.

Iba caminando y fumando un porro bastante cargado por el camino, estaba bastante tranquilo, pero me crucé con mi padre. Estaba en una esquina, vestido de negro y llevaba un sombrero para ocultar así los tatuajes que tenía incluso en su cabeza. Me detuve al verle.

-Hola-.

-Hola- dije y seguí fumando mi porro-.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Estoy bien-.

-¿Dónde vienes?-.

-De trabajar, algo que tu no entiendes-.

-Yo también trabajo-.

-Oh, golpear teclas en un ordenador no es trabajar-.

No dijo nada.

-Me han dicho que necesitas ayuda-.

-No quiero nada tuyo, guárdatelo-.

-Deja ese orgullo a un lado-.

-No vengas ahora de padre-.

Me cogió tan fuerte del pelo que tuve que seguirlo dentro de uno de los callejones cercanos.

-Te diré algo-.

-No quiero escucharlo-.

-Me vas a escuchar si o si- le miré fijamente- eres el más fuerte de mis hijos, el más independiente, capaz de cualquier cosa, es algo que vi nada más verte nacer, no pienses que porque me he preocupado más de tus otros hermanos no eres importante para mí, los tres sois lo mejor que me ha pasado-.

Troy siendo sentimental... donde coño estaban las bolsas para vomitar.

-No te creo-.

-Yo tampoco lo haría-.

-Déjame-.

-Cuando se te pase lo que sea que te está pasando, ven a hablarme-.

Salí de allí. Ahora quería estar yo, en mi habitación rodeado de maría.

(Pov Melly)

Me desperté y me tambaleé un poco al levantarme, Jane no estaba, estaba sola.

Mi padre había desaparecido al igual que mi madrastra, tampoco es que me importase demasiado.

La puerta sonó.

Fui andando y abrí.

Un hombre que casi rozaba el quicio de la puerta me miró fijamente era moreno alto y con el pelo corto, sus ojos eran marrones claros.

-¿Melinda Black?-.

Asentí y le miré.

-Soy Duque Casannova, Jane me ha contado lo que te pasa y de quien será el bebé-.

Instintivamente abracé mi vientre.

-No te haré nada, he venido a ayudarte, haz la maleta, te vienes a mi casa-.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

NUEVA CASA

(Melly Pov)

Y ahí aquí estaba. Sentaba en esta enorme cama mirando a mi alrededor.

"_Cuanto lujo"-._

Y vaya que lo que era.

Las paredes, el suelo, las alfombran, los adornos, las sabanas, todo, pero todo era, magnifico. Y esta casa, era un palacio.

Ese hombre, el tal duque no me había dicho nada de camino. Solo me miraba.

Habíamos venido hasta ese lugar en una limusina…. Nunca había subido a una limusina, y varios hombres en coche seguían esta limusina.

Este era importante.

Mucho.

Al llegar un hombre me indico la invitación donde me quedaría, había dicho que lo llamase cualquier cosa.

La puerta de la habitación sonó, rápidamente fui hacia ella y la abrí.

Allí estaba duque que me miraba y a su derecha otro hombre, mas alto que el, con el pelo negro y ojos grises.

-El es mi hermano. V Casannova -.

"**Mierda… en esta familia son todos guapos"-.**

-Hola niña…-.

"_mierda, mierda, es el abuelo del Kevin"-._

-yo… -.

Sin pensarlo lleve las manos a mi vientre.

-no te haremos nada -. Dijo duque -. Queremos hablarte.

Asentí.

-¿nos dejar pasar? -.

Asentí de nuevo y ellos entraron. Los mire no sabía que decir, aun estaba muy confundida.

-te haremos unas preguntas, es necesario que nos responda con la verdad -.

Asentí.

"_pareces un puto robot"-._

-¿ese niño o niña es de Kevin? -.

Los mire y asentí de nuevo.

-lo es -. Susurre.

Ellos se miraron y luego me miraron.

-Blad nos ha contado como pasaron las cosas en el club -.

Mire hacia mis pies.

-¿has estado con otro hombre antes o después de Kevin? -.

Mordí mi labio negando con mi cabeza mientras miraba mis pies.

-Debes casarte con Kevin -.

Mire hacia duque cuando hablo.

-No -. Susurre -. No quiero.

-Has dicho que ese niño es de Kevin. También has dicho que no has estado con otro. ¿Has mentido?

-Claro que no. Yo no miento.

-Entonces mañana por la noche se casaran. En mi familia no hay madres solteras. -.

Dicho eso salió por la puerta junto a su hermano.

(Kevin Pov)

"_¿Y ahora qué coño estaba pasando?" -._

Estaba tranquilo en mi habitación y mi padre sin más entro allí, me sujeto del pelo, me metió en el puto coche y me trajo a la casa casannova.

Ahora estaba mirando a duque.

Estaba serio.

Algo habría pasado… como si me importara.

Mi padre no estaba. Cosa que agradecía.

Solo estaba Duque y V, su hermano.

-has embarazado a Melinda -. Dijo duque -. Mañana te casaras con ella y comenzaras a ocuparte del negocio, V te dirá lo que debes hacer.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

CHARLA II

(Pov Kevin)

-¿Qué coño estáis diciendo?-.

Entró Blad Casannova con lo que parecía una cinta de vídeo en su mano.

-Tengo pruebas que demuestran que violaste a esa chica-.

"_MIERDA_"-.

-La boda será mañana- dijo Duque- y por tu bien espero que no desertes-.

-¿Por mi bien?-.

-Aquí no hay madres solteras, eso es de barrio marginal- dijo V-.

-Ella es de un barrio marginal-.

-¿Vas a dejarla después de como la has tratado?- dijo Blad-.

-Ay, calla, que ahora te pones recto ¿Tu que te follaste a una cría?, ¿O será Duque casado con una cría diez años menor que él?, ¿O quizás V que estuvo con una sexóloga, una sexóloga?-.

No vi venir e puñetazo pero Blad consiguió que me volviese a sentar.

-Si no te casas con ella te matarán, está esperando un hijo tuyo- dijo Duque-.

Mi abuelo entró junto a mi hermano y esperaron en la puerta.

-No sabes dónde te has metido- dijo V-.

-Si le pasa algo a la chica será tu responsabilidad, los perros que tenemos en el jardín llevan varios días sin comer, solo te digo eso- Blad se fue seguido de Duque y V-.

Miré a mi abuelo y este no dijo nada.

-Tú te has metido en esto, y tienes que salir- dijo mi hermano- que asco me das-.

-Señores- dijo Havers- la cena está preparada, ha venido el señor Blasco

Winchester además de los padres de la señorita del señor Kevin-.

_Mierda... mierda... mierda..._

(Pov Darío)

La chica era bastante guapa, yo la hubiese tratado de una manear especia, no se merecía todo esto, los padres de ella eran un autentico incordio codiciosos y de bajos fondos.

-¿Te gustaría que nos deshiciésemos de tus padres?- dijo Duque con total naturalidad-.

-Me gustaría- dijo la chica-.

Y dicho eso se los llevaron de la mesa, después de ese pequeño contratiempo todo fue mucho mejor.

Hacíamos preguntas a Melinda, las chicas estaban animadas con ella, era del "exterior" ninguna había vivido sus experiencias.

La única que parecía un poco más... retraída era Ari, cuando dijo que ella había estado a solas con Blad en reuniones. Celos.

Kevin no decía nada, fijó su vista en el plato y movía su mano apretándola en puños y relajándola... estaba con el mono.

Mi abuelo Jackson lo sabía y sujetaba su mano para que no se diesen cuenta, pero aquí, todos sabíamos sobre temas de drogas.

Mi padre se mantuvo recto, con mi madre en su regazo.

Una cena normal. Bree comía en los brazos de Duque, Atenea y V se decían cosas al oído, Jackson y Zafrina se miraban y sonreían... Vladimir leía, Blad y Ari se abrazaban.

Esto parecía un capitulo de "amar en tiempos revueltos".

Cuando la cena acabó fui yo el que acompañó a Melinda a su habitación.

-Soy el hermano de Kevin- dije cuando ya me iba- cualquier cosa, me llamas-.

-Gracias Darío-.

Recordaba mi nombre...


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

CASAMIENTO

(Melly Pov)

Estaba nerviosa… me casaría.

Tenía un bonito vestido que Atenea, la esposa de V, ayudo a que me pusiera.

Sí, me casaría con él. Que no sabía nada. Nada de nada. Solo lo que su hermano Darío me había contando.

Los tres eran trillizos, ellos dos y su hermana. Pero ella vivía en Australia con su marido. No llegarían para el casamiento. Vendrían más adelante.

Mire mis manos.

Me sentía un poco incomoda en esta casa. No era mi lugar, el no me quería, ni me miro, ni me hablo, ni nada.

También me había aconsejado que no salía sola al jardín… no se porque pero le hice caso.

Y ahora estábamos todos aquí mientras fuera llovía esperando al sacerdote para que nos case.

-¿Nerviosa? -.

Levante mi vista y un hombre rubio, parecido a Kevin, me hablo.

Negué.

-Mientes bien -.

Dijo sonriendo y se sentó a mi lado.

-Soy Jackson Winchester el abuelo de Kevin…

"_Un momento…."-._

-Jackson W. -. Susurre.

El sonrió.

-Conoces a mi banda…

-¡PERO SI SON LOS MEJORES! -.

Grite sonriendo y lleve las manos a mi boca.

De la nada apareció esa mujer… la mujer vestida de negro abrazando a Jackson como si se lo quisiera robar…

-Ella es Zafri -. Dijo y beso la mejilla de ella -. La abuela de Kevin -.

-Y yo soy Vladimir, el tío favorito de Kevin -.

-Idiota -. Murmuro la mujer de negro mirando a un hombre de **(falta la descricion de Joel/Vladimir xd, puto wasap no llega mi mensaje u.u).**

-Son hermano -.

Mire a Jackson cuando me hablo.

-Ambos son hijos de V Casannova -. Me dijo mientras esa mujer y el tal Vladimir discutían -. El es duque Jr, el hijo de duque y Bree -. Señalo a un niño no más de 10 años -. Ellos son Verio y Yeray Casannova, hijos de Ariadna y Blad -. Señalo de nuevo a dos chicos, unos con tatuajes como tenia blad y otro con el cabello oscuro -. El es Natthan. Mi hijo, también tiene su propia banda -. Mire hacia donde el miraba y allí había un chico como él, solo con el pelo más largo -. El es Blasco, mi primo hermano -. Mire de nuevo y allí había un tipo grande con tatuajes y barba… -. Lo sé, suele asustar -. Dijo riendo -. Y bueno, ya conoces a Darío -.

Mire hacia Dario sonriendo.

Se veía guapo.

"_¿Kevin también se vería así? -._

-Estaba presentando a la familia, ya que hay muchos que ella no ha visto.

Dijo Jackson a su nieto. El sonrió.

-Por cierto tío -. Y Vladimir lo miro cuando el hablo -. Mañana debes ir a la conferencia….

-¿Conferencia? -.

Todos me miraron.

-Lo siento no quise ser…

-No te preocupes niña -. Dijo vladirmir sonriendo -. Soy un filosofo y….

-¡ERES VLADIMIR BLAKE!

(Kevin Pov)

Esa niña le grito a Vladimir sonriendo.

"¿Qué coño pasaba?"-.

-Dije que te cambies….-. mi padre me susurro.

Lo mire.

-Lo que has hecho….

-No vengas a darme lecciones de moral que tu mismo te violaste a mi madre en esta misma casa -.

Sin decir más nada me acerque hacia el puto sacerdote.

Quería terminar esto de una y saber porque esa niña estaba tan entusiasmada con Vladimir y con Darío….

Ella me miro y luego miro mis manos.

Sonreí.

Tal vez no sería tan malo casarme… me la foliara todas las veces que quisiera.

"_lo harás apenas termines con esto"-._


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

DESPUÉS DE LA CEREMONIA

(Pov Melly)

La ceremonia acabó y estaba algo nerviosa, sentía nauseas.

-Tienes mal color- dijo Darío en el banquete- ¿Quieres salir de aquí?-.

Asentí algo mareada.

-Ella no se va- Kevin estaba sentado a mi lado y me cogía de la mano.

-Ella no se encuentra bien- dijo Darío-.

-No se va-.

-Suéltala- siseó Darío-.

Y no pude ver más, me desmayé.

…..

Desperté en una habitación, en la que me habían asignado.

A los pies de la cama esa mujer vestida de negro, la abuela de Kevin y Darío estaba guardando cosas en un bolso.

Esa mujer... era de lo más extraña.

-No te preocupes solo ha sido un mareo- su voz contrastó con su personalidad... no imaginaba una voz así para alguien como ella, tan suave-.

-¿El bebé está bien?-.

-Sí, es normal que en los primeros meses sientas nauseas, o puedes también sentir mareos, desmayos, tu embarazo es de riesgo-.

-¿Riesgo?-.

-Eres muy joven, es mucho mejor sin mantienes reposo, ya sabes-.

Asentí.

-No salgas de la cama, y nada de sexo, también se lo dije a Kevin-.

Me sonrojé.

Jackson Winchester apareció en la habitación y abrazó a su esposa.

-¿Como está la enfermita?-.

-Ella está bien, tiene que comer mucho y muy bien para recuperar, la falta de nutrientes- dijo la mujer-.

Jackson se fue de la mano de ella, consecutivamente entró una chica con el pelo rojo, la madre de Kevin y Darío.

-Hola- dijo y se sentó en una esquina en la cama-.

-Hola- susurré-.

-¿Estás mejor?-.

-Sí, tengo que reposar, no sabía que esa mujer era médico-.

-Sí, mi madre es médica y yo también, pero yo no trabajo, Troy se pone celoso si salgo de casa todo el día y otros hombres me ven vestida de médica-.

-Ah...- la miré sin entender demasiado-.

-pero mi ma ella si es médica y trabaja de médica forense-.

-¿Forense?-.

-Sí, hace autopsias a cadáveres pero también sabe cómo tratar a los vivos-.

-Ah...-.

-¿Estás feliz por tu casamiento?-.

-No lo sé- le fui sincera-.

-Kevin es un chico muy guapo y es mi hijo, yo lo quiero mucho-.

-Se nota que los quieres-.

-Sí, Darío siempre ha dado menos problemas, y siempre lo hemos cuidado más por sé más, era más débil que su hermano, Kevin siempre fue mucho más independiente, y ahora voy a ser abuela- sonrió-.

-Aitana- se escuchó una voz no muy lejana-.

-Estoy con Mell-.

Un hombre completamente tatuado entró y me sobresalté un poco... su apariencia daba miedo.

Cogió a Aitana como a una niña pequeña en brazos, por lo visto ella estaba acostumbrada y le besó en la mejilla.

-Espero que te recuperes- dijo el hombre y asentí- mañana pasaremos a verte de nuevo, es hora de dormir ¿A que si Aitana?-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me dijo adiós con la mano.

_Qué familia más rara. _

(Pov Kevin)

-Si te la follas, habrá riesgo tanto para la vida del bebé como para la vida de ella, es una niña, tiene quince años-.

-Es mi esposa puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella-.

Miré a mis abuelos que no dijeron nada.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Duque? si le pasa algo a ella o al bebé irán por ti-.

Me quedé callado.

Miré a mi hermano, este no me miró, sabía perfectamente que le gustaba, mi esposa.

-Que Darío se mantenga alejado de ella-.

-No todos somos como tu- dijo por fin- yo me preocupo por ella ¿eso lo haces tú?-.

-Soy su marido-.

-ENTONCES COMPORTATE COMO TAL, DEJA DE INTENTAR MATARTE METIENDOTE MIERDA EN LAS VENAS Y COMPORTATE COMO UN HOMBRE POR UNA PUTA VEZ EN TU VIDA, INTENTA PENSAR EN ALGUIEN QUE NO SEAS TU MISMO-.

Darío gritando... esto era nuevo.

Miré a mis abuelos que miraban estupefactos la escena, V y atenea entraron en el salón al escuchar los gritos.

-Tengo a Ari durmiendo- dijo Blad- ¿Que mierda pasa aquí?-.

-Es mía- siseé-.

-Tuya yo no necesita protección y conmigo la tiene-.

Hice de mi mano un puño y le di con todas mis ganas en la cara.

-El que me pegues no solucionará el hecho de que vas a ser padre y de que ella necesita ayuda.

Y dicho eso se marchó.

Miré a mi abuelo que cogió la mano de zafrina y se fue.

V y Ate hicieron lo mismo, estaban de acuerdo con Darío... todos se fueron excepto mi padrino.

-¿Quieres hablar?-.

-Con Whisky por favor- dije sentándome en el sofá-.

En las costumbres de mi familia, un padrino era un segundo padre, Blad Casannova al aceptar ser mi padrino y ser él el que me bautizó, tenía tantos derechos sobre mí como mi propio padre, y hasta ahora no había visto la importancia que ese papel tenía, hasta ahora no había visto muchas cosas.

El tatuado me dio un vaso de cristal fijo repleto de whisky.

-Gracias- di un trago a mi copa y me quedé mirándole- ¿tienes un cigarro?-.

No dijo nada y me dio una cajetilla de _L&M blue _

_"Pijos hasta para fumar..."-._


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

NOCHE DE BODAS

(Melly Pov)

No dejaba de dar vueltas en aquella enorme cama… era demasiado, por demás, de cómoda. Nunca me imagine dormir en un lugar como este.

Ya no me sentía mal. Estaba bastante mejor.

Acaricie mi vientre con mi mano y cerré mis ojos.

Ahora era mi noche de bodas… pero no podía tener sexo…

¿kevin igual vendría? … seguro que no.

El no quería casarse, se le tomaba, si apenas me hablo durante la ceremonia y la fiesta.

Escuche como abrían y cerraban la puerta. Se escucharon pasos en ese suelo de madera perfecta acercándose hacia la cama.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir como se sentaban sobre la cama.

Allí estaba el… Kevin, que ahora era mi marido.

No sabía solo, solo me miraba fijamente. Trague en seco sin querer. No sabía lo que él quería conmigo hacer esta noche.

-Se supone que no debo tocarte…-.

Sus palabras quedaran en la nada.

-Levántate -.

-¿Para qué? -. Murmure.

"_Son las primeras palabras que le dirigís"-._

Pensé mordiendo mi labio involuntariamente.

Kevin al ver que no me movía de donde estaba tumbada, me cogió del brazo y sin esfuerza hiso que me levantase de la cama.

-Soy tu marido, harás lo que te ordene.

No le dije nada.

-¿Ha quedado claro? -.

Lo mire…

-¡¿ha quedado claro?!-.

Me había gritado… yo no sabía qué hacer. Así que asentí.

El llevo las manos al camisón blanco que llevaba, rápidamente hiso tirones el camisón dejándolo caer al suelo. Quito mis bragas y el sujetador rompiendo los mismos.

Mire al suelo totalmente avergonzada.

Nunca un hombre me había visto así….

Y aquella noche cuando paso todo, estaba muy oscuro.

-Eres bonita, nos divertiremos… -. Murmuro roncamente -. En mi cama no necesitas ropa.

Lo mire.

-Arrodíllate-.

"_¿Arrodillarme? ¿para qué?"_

-¡Hazlo! -.

De nuevo grito…

Mirando mis manos a la vez que mordía mi labio me arrodille frente a él.

Sentí como su mano sujeto mi cabello.

-Abre tu boca -.

No quería hacerlo… pero tenía miedo que me hiciera algo… así que entre abrí mis labios sin dejar de ver al suelo.

Kevin hiso que levantara la vista mientras sujetaba mi cabello e introdujo…. Su miembro en mi boca.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente al sentir eso dentro de mí.

-¡ABRE TUS OJOS! -.

"_No llores. No llores. No llores"-._

Abrí mis ojos mirándolo.

El estaba ahí mirándome fijamente mientras sujetaba mi cabello, yo no sabía qué hacer …, el comenzó a moverse gruñendo.

Mientras sujetaba más fuerte mi cabello introducía más profundamente su miembro en mi boca. podía sentirlo por completo.

Escuche como gomia y gruñía placenteramente hasta que un liquido salió de el inundándome con su sabor.

Soltó mi cabello y retiro su miembro de mi boca.

-Duérmete -. Dijo subiendo sus pantalones -. Mañana nos iremos de aquí -.

Dio media vuelta caminando hacia el baño. Y se cerró en el.

"_¿Había hecho algo mal?" -._

Me pregunte evitando llorar.

Me levante del suelo y me tumbe sobre la cama abrazando la almohada.

Enterré mi rostro en ella sintiendo unas lagrimas caer.

"_¿Irnos? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?" -._

(Kevin Pov)

Deje caer el agua fría de la ducha sobre mí.

La quería, la quería de nuevo.

Quería follarmela. No aguantaría mucho sin hacerlo.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como el agua caía en mi. Mañana nos iremos a una casa que mi abuelo Jackson son había regalado… bueno, no creía que ella lo supiera.

Allí le dejaría las cosas en claro.

No podría salir sin mi permiso, no podría hablar con nadie. En especial con Darío. La quería lejos de mi hermano.

Muy lejos.

Respire hondo.

Debía pensarlo.

No tenia sueño, no dormiría.

Apenas amanecería me iría de aquí. Ya estaba harto que todos me dijeran que hacer. Ella era mía.

MIA.

Podía hacer con ella lo que yo quisiera y nadie, pero NADIE, tenía derecho a decirme algo.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

DE MI PROPIEDAD

**(Pov Melly)**

Desperté y estaba un poco mareada, un hombre de traje entró en la habitación y dejó una bandeja con mucha comida encima de la cama era un mayordomo.

Sonreí y comí lo que había en esa bandeja.

Tenía tanta hambre. No entendía porque pero la tenía.

Cuando terminé de comer salí de la cama y entré en el baño. Kevin no estaba.

No quise saber donde estaba, después de lo de anoche me había dejado muy claro que lo que yo sintiese le daba igual.

Puse el tapón a la bañera y dejé que se llenase. La bañera tenía botones...

Le di al botón y salieron burbujas... dios mío era un jacuzzi.

Sonreí y me metí en el agua caliente sintiendo el agua sobre mi piel era agradable... me quedaría aquí todo el día.

Me hundí en el agua y cerré los ojos pero esa paz se terminó.

La puerta se abrió.

-Oh DIOS LO SIENTO-.

Era Darío, enseguida me enrojecí y me tape con la toalla.

Cerró la puerta y me envolví con la toalla.

Salí por la puerta y me quedé mirándole.

-Lo siento, estoy buscando a mi hermano-.

-No pasa nada, no digas nada-.

-No, no diré nada-.

Silencio...

-Estás bien- Dijo -.

-Si... estoy mejor-.

-Aquí te cuidarán bien-.

-pero tu hermano no quiere-.

-¿El qué?-

-No quiere quedarse aquí-.

-Se quedara- dijo serio-.

-No estoy segura-.

-Seguro que lo hará, no lo dejaran solo... contigo-.

-Entiendo-.

-Vuelve a la cama-.

Se fue... Darío me caía bien, era guapo y recatado, vestía bien, y olía mucho mejor.

**(Pov Kevin)**

-Me la pienso llevar-.

-No puedes- dijo Duque-.

-Es mi esposa puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera-.

-No va así Kevin- dijo Blad- tienes que esperar a que esté bien-.

-Yo apelo por ellos- dijo Jackson- se van a un apartamento mío, Kevin la cuidara-.

-No- dijo Darío apareciendo por la puerta- No puede llevársela-.

-En su dedo tiene mi anillo hermano-.

-¿Ahora somos hermanos?-.

-Me da igual, es mía y hare lo que quiera con ella y como te acerques a ella TE PEGO UN ESCOPETAZO EN LA CABEZA-.

Salí de allí, tenía que verla, subí las escaleras y fui hacia la habitación, estaba en la cama durmiendo.

-Mell-.

Me miró.

-Nos vamos, haz la maleta-.

-Pero...-.

-Que hagas la maleta ya...-.

-Vale- dijo en un susurro-.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

APARTAMENTO

**(Melly Pov)**

Me levante con sueño y me cambie con la ropa vieja que había traído, hice rápidamente las maletas antes de que Kevin apareciera de nuevo en la habitación.

-no me gusta esa ropa -.

Me gire al escuchar a Kevin cuando entro en la habitación.

-no tengo otra -. Susurre

-vayámonos -.

No dijo más nada, solo salió de la habitación. Lo seguí y entraron a buscar las maletas.

-¿Dónde vamos? -.

-cállate, no te he dado permiso para hablar -.

No dije mas nada, solo mire mis botas mientras salíamos de la casa, no había nadie. Me hubiese gustado despedirme de Darío… él era tan diferente a Kevin.

Y me había visto….

Suspire y sentí el brazo de Kevin mientras me subía a un coche.

No dije mas nada, el era tan diferente a su hermano…

"_¿lo seguiré viendo?"-._

Espero que sí -. Pensaba.

Darío era muy especial, me trataba diferente a él…

Lo mire de reojo y el conducía mientras fumaba.

Cuando me di cuenta que me miraría, rápidamente cambie mi mirada y mire hacia el frente mirando la ciudad.

Estábamos entrando en un barrio muy lujoso. Aquí solo vivían empresarios y estrellas de la televisión.

El aparco en frente de un gran edificio. Apenas hacerlo un hombre, que era el portero abrió mi puerta.

Baje y le sonríe.

Había sido muy amable.

-gracias -.

-por nada señorita…-.

-es señora -.

Kevin apareció a mi lado y le hablo al portero de mala manera mientras sujetaba mi brazo y entrabamos en el edificio.

Toda la decoración era de cristal dentro de el.

Subimos a unos de los dos ascensores que había y fuimos hasta el último piso.

Kevin salió del ascensor y lo seguí. Abrió una puerta entrando, hice lo mismo. Dentro todo era…

-precioso -. Susurre mirando hacia un enorme ventanal que tenía en frente de mi.

Se veía toda la ciudad.

**(Kevin Pov)**

-Quita tu ropa -.

Ella se giro mirándome.

"_Mierda… que hermosos ojos"-._

-¡Ahora! -.

Miro hacia el suelo. Sin decir nada se quito la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-Todo -.

Mordió su labio quitando sus bragas junto con su sujetador.

-escúchame bien Mell. No saldrás de aquí. No veras a nadie sin mi permiso -.

No dijo nada.

-Habla -.

-quedo claro -. Susurro.

-no usaras ropa, te ocuparas de este lugar, de mi que soy tu marido, cuando el niño nazca te encargaras también de el cómo deber ser.

Ella solo asintió.

-¿sabes cocinar? -.

-si -. Susurro.

-pues ¿Qué haces aquí?. Ve a la cocina, tengo hambre -.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

_**Y COMO POSTRE MELLY**_

**(Pov Kevin)**

La comida estaba buena, de la mejor que había probado, orgásmica.

Mastiqué lo que ella puso frente a mí con muchas ganas, muchas, muchas ganas.

Terminé de comer todo el plato y encendí un cigarro.

Ella me miraba, desnuda y frente a mí.

_"Como te gustaría fallártela ahora, pero no puedes"-._

-Túmbate en la mesa-.

Ella no se movió.

-Túmbate- repetí-.

Se sentó en la mesa y apartó los platos que había en ella.

Le abrí las piernas...

_"Y como postre... Melly"-._

Posé mi boca sobre su sexy y exploré con mi lengua su sabor, toda ella era exquisita, debía reconocerlo, de lo mejor que había probado. No quería que terminase, no quería que acabase.

_"Aguanta pequeña... no te corras todavía"-._

Y seguí y seguí con mi lengua incansable sobre su clítoris y su sexo, su piel era rosada y por primera vez la escuché gemir...

_"Le está gustando"..._

La mordí y se quejó pero enseguida volvió a gemir y esta vez más alto cuando volví con mi lengua sobre ella, se corrió, su sabor era muy bueno.

**(Pov Melly)**

¿Qué era eso que me hacía con la lengua?.

Sentada y desnuda en el sofá de cuero de aquella sala me dio por pensar...

Kevin se acababa de ir, decía que tenía que trabajar con su abuelo V... y yo me quedé aquí como una tonta pensando en lo que había hecho.

Cuando esa sensación tan buena pasó Kevin se levantó de la mesa y yo jadeante y jodidamente caliente estuve por suplicarle más... pero no lo hizo me dijo que se iba y se fue.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y lo cogí.

-¿Si?-.

-Mell- era la voz de Darío-.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Si tu hermano sabe que me has llamado te matara-.

-Que va-.

-Que si-.

-Dime como estas-.

-Estoy bien-.

-Kevin te trata bien-.

-Bueno... no quiere que lleve ropa-.

-Eso es... bueno...-.

-Lo siento no tendría que contarte esto-.

-Al contrario, cuéntamelo... no importa-.

-Pues eso y... le hago la comida-.

-Sí, Kevin sabe apreciar la buena comida, sobre todo el pescado, le gusta-.

-Entiendo-.

_"Un nuevo dato"-._

-¿Habeis hablado de algo?-.

-No... El se fue a trabajar-.

-Lo sé, por eso llamo, cualquier cosa llámame-.

-Vale-.

-Te llamare todos los días, un mensajero te enviara un teléfono móvil solo para emergencias, para que hables conmigo-.

-Gracias-.

-Por nada nena-.

Me sonrojé.

-Te dejo- colgó el teléfono-.

¿Quién diría que son hermanos?


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

_**ESCAPADA**_

**(Melly Pov)**

Kevin había mandado a poner calefacción en el apartamento. Así no tendría frio.

No me hablaba… solo me miraba y me decía lo justo y necesario.

Me gustaría que fuera diferente…

Como Darío… el me llamaba todos los días. Cuando Kevin no estaba y hablábamos por horas. Me explicaba muchas cosas que no entendía.

También me contaba la historia sobre su familia.

Sobre mi nueva familia.

Suspire.

Ya había limpiado. Ya había ordenado, y conocido para Kevin cuando volviera por la noche. Se iba muy temprano y volvía muy tarde.

Me hablaba poco.

Y no me había vuelto hacer nada…

Yo quería… eso fue… fue bueno, me había gustado.

_"se lo tienes que pedir"-._

Pero como… si apenas me hablaba. Y no podía hablarle sin que él lo hiciera, eso me lo dejo muy claro.

También quería ver jane… era mi amiga, quería hablar con alguien.

Tal vez podría irme… y volver antes de que Kevin vuelva.

-eso hare -.

Sonreí.

Siempre vuelve muy tarde, y ya tenía todo listo.

Corrí hacia la habitación y busque ropa… vieja, que tenia, me cambio y peine mi cabello.

Mi vientre comenzaba a notarse.

Sonreí y lo acaricie.

-saldremos de paseo bebe… -.

Darío me había llamado… de nuevo al móvil. No lo escuche.

Llame pero no atendía.

Lo llamaría después. Lo deje sobre la cama y Salí rápidamente del piso.

**(Jane Pov)**

Abrí la puerta cuando sonó.

-MELLY!

La abrace y ella hiso lo mismo. Entramos al piso.

-Marco se acaba de ir, es una lástima…

-Joo… vendré otro día.

Cerre la puerta y juntas nos sentamos en el pequeño sofá que tenia.

-¿Qué aces aquí..

-Jane. Jane. Te extrañaba y porque le dijiste a duque, sabes vivo en un super y hermoso piso y…

Rei.

-Calmatee….. me cuentas con calma.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-Vivimos en un piso en un barrio de pijos, el no me habla mucho, ¿Sabes? Tiene un hermano, bueno son tres, son trillizos, su hermana no vive aquí, y su hermano Darío -. Sonrió -. Es diferente.

-mmmm.

-¿Qué?

-¿no te gustara su hermano?

Ella miro sus manos y tartamudeo.

-te gustan, y ahora estas casada con él. Olvídate.

Suspiro.

-Vale… ¿Sabes? … su abuelo es JACKSON W.

Reí.

Sabía muy bien quien era esa familia, la mire mientras hablaba, ella estaba diferente …se la notaba un poco triste.

-¿Qué tienes? -.

-que quiere verte más….

Suspire.

-mira Melly, ahora estas casada con un nieto de un casannova y un winchester. Sus mujeres no se mezclan con putas ni en barrios bajos.

-pero…

-shhh, escúchame.

Ella me miro.

-ahora eres una mujer de esa familia, como tal debes seguir sus reglas. ¿acaso has visto a alguna mujer de allí que se comporte diferente o salga sin su hombre?

Ella negó rápidamente.

-por eso, yo siempre estaré aquí por ti, siempre. Pero si tu marido se entera puedes tener problemas…

-tu…

-no, yo no. Yo me puedo y se cómo defenderme, pero tu piensa en tu niño.

Ella acaricio tu vientre y asintió.

**(Kevin pov)**

Estaba cansado. Con hambre, con sueño, con ganas de sexo.

Entre en el piso. Todo estaba a oscuras.

Mala señal.

Recorri todo el lugar y mell no estaba. NO ESTABA.

_"SE FUE…"-._

-no….-.

Encendí las luces… y todo estaba ordenado y limpio. No había entrando nadie.

Camine de nuevo a la habitación, en la cama había un móvil.

Esto era raro.

Lo cogí, me fije las llamadas perdidas…

"_Darío…"-._

Sujete con fuerza el móvil. Era hombre muerto.

La puerta del piso se abrió, fui rápidamente hacia allí. Mell entraba algo agitada.

La sujete con tanta fuerza del brazo que ella se quejo.

-¿En dónde estabas? -. Sisee

No dijo nada-

-HABLA -.

Comenzó a llorar.

-Has ido a ver a Darío, ¿no? Eres una puta… te metes con mi hermano y preñada.

-no -. Susurro llorando -. Fui, fui a ver a jane…


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

_**VERDADES**_

**(Pov Melly)**

-Suéltame me haces daño- susurré y verdaderamente hacía daño, me estaba sujetando del brazo con todas sus fuerzas, lo tenía dormido y seguro que cuando apartase su mano habría moretones en el-.

-¡ESTÁS LIADA CON MI HERMANO!-.

-No, yo fui a ver a Jane-.

-Y ESTE TELÉFONO-.

-Me lo dio Darío... para hablar con él-.

-¿DE QUE?-.

-Él tiene miedo de que me hagas daño-.

Y sin quererlo las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, me empujó y caí a la cama.

Cerré los ojos.

-ME DAS ASCO, NO TE VOLVERÉ A TOCAR EN LA VIDA- me sujetó otra vez-

¿TE GUSTA MI HERMANO?-.

-Yo...-.

-¿¡TE GUSTA MI HERMANO!?-.

-SI- grité con todas mis fuerzas-.

Me soltó, no dijo nada, se quedó inmóvil mirándome.

-Él me dice que soy especial, me dice que soy más y que tu no me mereces y tiene toda la razón-.

Esperé que se levantase, que me pegase o que gritase pero no hizo nada, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

**(Pov Kevin)**

-¿Que tienes tú que decirle a mi esposa?- dije al verle sentado en el salón de la casa

Casannova-.

Lo cogí de las solapas de ese traje que llevaba y lo estampé en el suelo,

Darío no era rival para mi, no tenía ni idea de armas, ni de lucha.

-ELLA SE MERECE MUCHO MÁS-.

-ELLA ES MÍA-.

-SE MERECE MÁS QUE UN POBRE DROGADICTO SIN NADA QUE DARLE-.

-ES MI ESPOSA, NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA-.

Le di un puñetazo en la cara, y otro después una patada en la boca, la sangre manchaba el suelo de mármol blanco de aquella enorme sala hasta que alguien me sujetó por atrás y me apartó de Darío.

Mi madre estaba allí, se acercaba a él y lloraba, lo abrazaba mientras Zafrina revisaba las heridas que tenía.

-Se pondrá bien hija- le dijo a mi madre pero ella no lo soltaba-.

-Tranquilo- dijo mi abuelo-.

-SUELTAME-.

-Tranquilo- repitió-.

-QUE ME SUELTES, ESTE IDIOTA SE ESTÁ METIENDO EN MI VIDA SE QUIERE FOLLAR A MI ESPOSA-.

-ELLA NO ES TUYA-.

Aún gritaba y casi no podía ver por la sangre que bañaba su rostro.

-SI TE VUELVES A ACERCAR A ELLA DE ALGUNA MANERA, SI VEO QUE VUELVES A INTENTAR ALGO CON ELLA TE MATARÉ, LO JURO

TE MATARÉ-.

-Basta- dijo Blad- tú, al sótano-.

-NO- grité-.

-Al sótano, ahora, necesita unos días de reflexión-.

Tres hombres me cogieron y llevaron al sótano donde estaría atado y encerrado al saber cuántos días...

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Esto no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien... ahora Kevin gritaba desde el sótano ese chico no estaba bien.

Había prácticamente machacado a su hermano, Aitana no se había separado de él en ningún momento.

Troy en cambio, se sentó en la puerta de donde estaba Kevin, a escondidas de él para vigilarle.

Mi madre estaba en una terapia con Blad Casannova que por lo visto iba para rato.

Y Ari se sentaba en la sala esperando a que Blad saliese de esa sesión.

Todos estabamos callados, nadie había querido sentarse.

Kevin amenazó de muerte a su hermano y sabíamos que era capaz de hacerlo y también que la culpa no había sido de Kevin, había sido de Darío por intentar algo con su cuñada.

-Tienes que entender, que haga lo que haga, es su mujer- dijo mi cuñado, Jackson-.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- dijo Darío- no voy a renunciar a ella, merece algo mejor-.

-Pero es la mujer de tu hermano y está esperando un hijo suyo- Jackson se detuvo durante un momento- te matará, si vuelves a acercarte a ella, lo hará-.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera-.

Esto pintaba jodidamente mal.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**EL VIAJE**

**(Duque Pov)**

-¡BASTA! -.

Me había hartado. Estos dos me habían hartado.

Todos se quedaron cuando entre en el salón donde se encontraban gritando unos con otros.

-V, ve con tu mujer y busquen a esa niña. No puede quedarse sola -.

Mi hermano sujeto la mano de su mujer, y ambos salieron por la puerta.

-Las mujeres fuera -.

Todas salieron, hasta zafrina que se fue a regadientes.

-Tu -. Mire hacia Darío -. Te iras de viaje -.

-no me iré -.

-te irás -.

-no -.

-¡TE IRAS! -.

-NO LA DEJARE SOLA CON AQUEL MONSTRUO -.

-¡PRIMERO NIÑATO NO ME GRITES! -.

Lo mire -.

-Aquel monstruo es tu hermano. Y tú te has fijado en alguien con quien no puedes estar. Nunca.

El no dijo nada.

-Te irás a Boston donde tenemos familia. Te quedaras allí, y terminaras de estudiar. Volverás cuando tus ideas se hayan aclarado -.

-pero…

Me gire saliendo del salón.

Estaba casando de esas peleas entre esos dos. Me recordaban cuando discutían con V.

Le daría un tiempo, y si no encontraba una mujer, se casaría con quién diría.

_**Tiempo después.**_

**(Melly Pov)**

Kevin no había vuelto, en cambio vinieron sus abuelos. V y Atenea.

Me llevaron hasta su casa. No había nadie, me habían dicho que Kevin estaría unos días… unos días aclarando sus ideas.

No pregunte más porque sabía que no me lo diría.

Al preguntar por Darío V me contesto que había salido de viaje, y que estaría fuera del país por varios meses.

Suspire.

Algo había pasado, y algo grave.

Pero nunca nadie me lo había dicho.

Kevin cuando apareció, estaba retraído, ni me miraba, no me hablaba, me ignoraba.

Pasaba tiempo, con las chicas, con Ariadna, con Aitana, con Ate o Zafrina. Habían sido muy amables, todas.

Habíamos ido varias veces de comprar, tanto para cosas del bebe como para mí.

También me había contando sobre historias de la familia Casannova, sobre como conocieron a sus maridos, y pude identificarme con Aitana.

Le había pasado lo mismo que a mí.

Solo que ella se había enamorado, y yo, yo no sabía lo que sentía.

Desde que Darío se fue, me sentí sola… pero Kevin estaba allí y pude conocerlo más.

No le gustaba que le den ordenes, debían hablarle amablemente, tampoco le gustaba comida que llevasen ajo. También le gustaba el vino, y la música metal, también que apreciaba mucho a su hermana. Sabía que habla con ella casi todos los días por webcam.

Suspire y acaricie mi vientre con mis manos.

Mi bebe estaba muy muy muy grande, y me gustaba. Pronto lo tendría entre mis brazos.

-¿Cómo se sientes? -.

Mire hacia Vladimir cuando se sento a mi lado cuando se sento en el sofá.

-Bien….

-gracias –

-¿Por qué? -.

-porque necesitaba un ayudante y me has sido de gran ayuda -.

Sonreí.

-cuando nazca el bebe podrías estudiar…

-no tendré tiempo -. Murmure.

El rio.

-claro que sí, ya verás -.

Se levanto.

-hablaremos después para arreglar tus horarios -.

Asentí levemente y él se fue.

Me gire y allí estaba Kevin.

Me miraba fijamente en silencio.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**CHARLA Y BEBE**

**(Pov Kevin)**

No sabía exactamente que decirle, no me miró y enseguida se fue.

-¿Estás bien muchacho?-.

-¿El fantasma oficial de la casa se digna a hablarme?-.

-Soy tu padre... tengo ese derecho-.

-¿Por qué no quiere verme?-.

-Porque le has hecho daño-.

-Mamá si quería verte-.

-Con tu madre fue diferente-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Ella era... diferente, tu abuelo hacía que ella quisiese estar conmigo

y que yo la desease aún más-.

-No lo entiendo-.

-Darío es un buen competidor, tu eres como yo, es como... si Blad Casannova y yo hubiésemos competido por una mujer, seguramente esa mujer lo hubiese escogido a él-.

-¿Crees que ella lo quiere?-.

-Cero que ella no sabe lo que quiere, es una niña-.

-Pero has dicho...-.

-Hijo, esto de las relaciones no son como las matemáticas, hay que darles tiempo... habrá discusiones, peleas... a nadie se les enseña estas cosas, se aprenden solas-.

-Joder, que profundo-.

-Digamos que hoy estoy ñoño- me miró- ella siente aprecio por Darío por ser el primer hombre que la trata bien, pero a la vez siente una gran atracción por ti, y tu le recuerdas a Darío por eso intenta mantenerse alejado de ti.

-¿Y eso lo dijo...?-.

-Atenea, en una terapia, me lo dijo-.

-Entiendo-.

-Creo que tendrías que tratarla mejor, porque a ti te gusta-.

-Sí, me gusta-.

-La amas-.

-No lo sé-.

-Vamos Kevin, es la mujer de tu hijo, la amas, sientes dependencia y posesión por ella, y nadie que no esté metido en este mundo, en esta familia, sabe más de posesión y celos-.

Y tenía razón.

-¿Cómo debo tratarla?-.

-Llévala a un sitio bonito, dile palabras amables, castigala solo cuando se lo merezca... y ten sexo con ella cuando verdaderamente quiera-.

-No la tocaré, se lo dije-.

-Ella te lo pedirá-.

-¿Estás seguro?-.

-Sí, y cuando lo haga hazlo como a ella le gusta-.

-Vale-.

**(Pov Darío)**

Boston era... un sitio bastante raro, y digo raro porque nunca había estado en este lugar.

La familia que teníamos allí era rara, muy rara.

-¿Quieres un filete?-.

-No como carne- dije por enésima vez-.

-¿Como no vas a comer carne?- dijo ese hombre con un delantal y poca ropa-.

Joder...

-Sabes tío, no tengo hambre, iré a mi habitación...-.

Me fui a la habitación, cuando recibí un SMS de Vladimir.

"_Ha dado a luz... es una niña, se ha llamado Evangeline, como la abuela Casannova_"-.

-Felicidades hermano, ahora tiene otra mujer a tu cargo a la que hacerle la vida imposible- dije en un susurro-

Necesitaba una copa.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**NUEVA BEBE**

**(Melly Pov)**

Sonreí acunando a mi pequeña niña en mis brazos.

Era hermosa, muy, hermosa.

Se parecía a su padre. Con su cabello rubio, y sus ojos claros como los de Kevin.

Hoy había sido su bautizo, y todos estaban felices, por la nueva integrante en la familia. Kevin había cambio. Un cambio que me sorprendió.

No solo a mí, sino a todos.

El era con su hija… el ser más cuidadoso, que alguna vez había conocido. La sostenía en sus brazos y no se separaba de ella.

También, la relación con su padre había cambiando… ahora se llevaban bien.

Mi pequeña Eva sabía cuando estaba junto a su padre, ellos dos podían entenderse perfectamente.

Le deje con cuidado sobre tu cuna cuando ella se durmió, y camine hacia el baño. Necesitaba una ducha.

Ya había pasado dos meses desde su nacimiento, ella estaba creciendo muy bien. Eso decía el médico, lo cual me dejaba más tranquila.

Todo estaba perfectamente bien.

"_mentira"-._

Suspire y quite mi ropa entrando en la ducha.

Yo quería hablarle a Kevin, estar con el… como las demás estaban con sus maridos, yo quería atenderlo… pero el simplemente no me hablaba.

No le gustaba.

"_la culpa es tuya"-._

Y era verdad, no debí decirle que me gustaba su hermano, en parte me sentí muy mal porque ellos dos pelearon y en parque era mentira, yo no sabía lo que me pasaba.

Bueno, ahora tampoco.

"_mentira, lo sabes"-._

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo el agua caer de la ducha sobre mi cuerpo.

Tal vez lo supiera…. ¿me gustaba Kevin? -.

Sí, me gustaba.

Y me gustaba mucho…

El otro día el estaba hablando con una sirvienta…. Y no me gusto, ella le coteaba a él.

Debía ocuparme de eso.

**(Kevin Pov)**

-¿entonces se irán? -.

-si -.

-¿Por qué? -.

-porque es mía…

-ya, ya, no me digas "es mira y haré con ella lo que quiera"-.

-eso mismo Vladimir, y aléjate de ella -.

-bah, no lo haré. Es mi asistente.

-ella…

-yo necesito un asistente niño, y aquí no puedo traer a cualquiera, antes era tu hermano pero ahora el no está.

No dije nada, ¿para qué?, sabía que Vladimir haría lo que quisiera, y en parte me sentía mas tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba con este tipo a que pudiera estar… por ahí, con otros.

-vale, vale -.

Me fui dejándolo solo, y entro en la habitación.

Hoy había sido el bautizo de mi pequeña, había sido un día muy largo.

Camine hacia su cuna y ella estaba allí, durmiendo.

El día que la tuve entre mis brazos, pude entender a mi padre. a partir de ese día, comencé a llevarme mejor con él.

Acaricie su pequeño rostro con las yemas de mis dedos, ella hiso una pequeña sonrisa y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

No me cansaba de mirarla.

Podía estar todo el día, de este modo.

Ella era mi hija, mi hija. Yo tenía una hija.

Respire hondo, mirando por la habitación, su madre no estaba. Se escuchaba ruido en el baño.

Ella salió del baño envuelta en una toalla con su pelo mojado.

"_mierda… se veía sexy, sus pechos… se habían hecho más grandes"-._

-mañana nos iremos -.

Dije mirándola lo más tranquilo posible.

-¿Dónde? -.

-a nuestra casa -.

-yo…

La mire. Y no dijo más nada.

-¿tú qué? -.

-pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí -.

-no, nos iremos -.

Camine hasta la cama y comencé a quitarme la ropa, mejor me dormiría antes de que le saltara a encima.

"_tú no lo harás"-._

No creía que aguantase mucho tiempo.

"_ella lo hará, tranquilo"-._


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

**(Pov Melly)**

No podía dormir, iba de un lado para otro de la cama. Evangeline lloraba, así que la saqué de la cuna y le di el pecho, sus ojos eran tan grandes y azules, besé su cabecita y esperé a que se durmiese.

La volví a acostar y miré a Kevin. Se había movido en la cama al parecer tenía un sueño muy vivido, y una erección que alzaba las sábanas que cubrían su parte baja...

_"¿Te regañará si te acercas?"-._

Fue pensarlo y ya me había metido en la cama otra vez, lo miraba.

Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, tomaba bocanadas de aire... estaba soñando algo y ojalá pudiese ver o participar en ese sueño...

Subí la tela de mi camisón y quité mis bragas, el calor de todo mi cuerpo se empezó a acumular entre mis piernas... Kevin estaba tan tan tan sexy visto de esa manera. Él era guapo.

Como tu comida favorita, la que comerías una y otra vez a pesar de saber que te matará lentamente.

No pude aguantar y me metí entre las sábanas de lino negras, su erección estaba a punto de estallar, lo metí en mi boca y chupé, arriba y abajo... arriba y abajo.

Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Kevin, quitó las sábanas me miraba...

_"mírame..."-._

Otra vez fui arriba y abajo varias veces hasta que colisionó en mi boca esta vez no había sido desagradable, era algo carnal, natural entre alguien que era mío.

**(Pov Kevin)**

Nunca me habría imaginado que Mell hiciese este tipo de cosas por voluntad propia.

Nadie dijo nada a la mañana siguiente.

Ella se levantó pronto, bañó a la niña y preparó todas las cosas para ir a la nueva casa.

-¿Estas lista?-.

-Si-.

-¿Si? bueno pues vamos-.

Cogí a mi niña en brazos y bajé las escaleras con ella, hasta el coche.

Al subir miré a Mell, no sabía que decirle.

_"¿Gracias por la mamada de anoche, creía que moriría sin follar?_"-.

Pero ella actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado ¿a que estaba jugando?-.

-¿Donde está la casa?- preguntó-.

-En el centro de la ciudad, es un apartamento, está cerca del colegio donde irá Evangelin-.

-¿Cual?-.

-El de las hermanas de la caridad-.

-¿Católico?-.

-Católico, privado, uniformado, y de mujeres-.

-Ah...-.

-Todas las mujeres Casannova han ido a ese colegio-.

-Entonces debe ser bueno-.

-Es el mejor- la miré y ella bajó la vista-.

"_Mierda... ¿A qué coño estaba jugando?"-._


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**NUEVO HOGAR**

**(Melly Pov)**

Mi pequeña estaba dormida en su nueva cuna, en su nueva habitación. Toda pintada de rosa, y rosa hasta el último detalle.

Kevin salía por la mañana y volvía por la tarde. No me hablaba, justo lo necesario.

Yo me comportaba como las mujeres, de su familia veía que se comportaba, pero el seguía sin hablarle o tocarme.

Yo quería… que lo hiciese, como aquella vez en la mesa cuando el termino de comer.

"debes pedírselo"-.

Pero… yo no quería que se enojara por hablar, ahora el estaba tranquilo, así me gustaba mucho.

¿mucho?, si me gustaba mucho.

Kevin me gustaba mucho.

El seguía siendo él, a pesar de que trabajaba junto a su familia. No vestía de traje, y en ocasiones seguía sarcástico.

Me senté en el sofá a beber una taza de té.

Ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, en un poco tiempo Kevin llegaría y seguiría la misma rutina.

Solo diría un simple "hola" como saludo, y se iría hacia el cuatro de mi pequeña, allí la tomaría en sus brazos acunándola, la saludaría y le comenzaría a contar historias.

Deje la taza sobre la pequeña mesilla que se encontraba en frente del sofá donde estaba sentada.

Yo quería hablar con Kevin, y debía encontrar alguna manera de hacerlo.

"puedes esperarlo desnuda…"-.

No era una mala idea.

El antes me exigia que este desnuda… después de lo que le dije, ya no me lo pidió mas. Pero lo haría.

Si lo haría, y, el tendría que verme. Hablarme.

Faltaba quince minutos para que llegase, me levante del sofá caminando hacia el baño.

Me prepararía para recibirlo….

Pero la puerta sono con unos fuertes golpes, rápidamente fui abrirla.

-¿papá? -.

No podria creerlo, el estaba allí.

No dijo nada, solo sonrio y entro.

-vaya, vaya, bonito lugar -.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y tu mujer?-.

-no sabía que te interesaba mi mujer…

-no me interesa, pero si no has venido con ella es por algo -.

-está muerta -.

Me hice hacia atrás-.

-si, si, no y te sorprendas niña, debía dinero, no pague -.

-vete de mi casa -.

-no, tú eres mi hija y me debes ayudar -.

-¿yo? ¿recuerdas como me tratabas? ¿Recuerdas que me paso por ser un puto camello?

-ya no te quejes, que no te ha ido tan mal -.

-vete de mi casa ¡ahora!

-me ire cuando me des el dinero que necesito -.

-no tengo dinero, ahora vete -.

Mi padre rio como un psicópata.

-mira donde vives, mira con quien te has casado ¿y me diras que ni tienes dinero? -.

-el dinero es de Kevin, yo no tengo -.

-consíguelo -.

-¡no!

-consíguelo o…

-¿me golpearas…? -.

Y antes de que terminarse de hablar sentí como su mano impacto sobre mi labio haciendo que se partiera dando vuelta mi cara.

-no estoy jugando…..-.

Y sus palabras quedaron perdidas.

Al levantar la vista allí estaba Kevin que tenia a mi padre sujetado del cuello.

-hola Billy -. Dijo sujetándolo con fuerza.

Sin esfuerzo lo levanto del suelo.

Lo hecho fuera del piso haciendo que se cayera al suelo -.

-no salgas de aquí -. Me advirtió y cerró la puerta detrás de el.

**(Kevin Pov)**

Había sido un día pesado.

Solo quería llegar a casa, a mi casa, y relajarme. Pero al subir al piso me encontré con el padre de Mell golpeándola.

Me hirvió la sangre.

Lo metí en el coche sin esfuerzo, lo llevaría lejos, le haría pagar todo el daño que le había hecho a Mell.

Dinero, dinero.

Tuve que reírme.

Le debía dinero a Blasco Winchester, el primo de mi abuelo.

Al parecer le debía una buena cantidad.

Después de terminar con él, se lo llevaría personalmente, que hiciera con esta escoria lo que quisiese.

Aparque frente a una fabrica abandonada a las afuera de la ciudad.

-comienza el juego Billy -.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

**SALA DE ESPERA Y SEXO**

**(Pov Kevin)**

No sabría decir exactamente el tiempo que estuvimos en aquella sala.

La música clásica insonorizaba la sala blanca de paredes del mismo color y suelo de mármol negro.

Había sofás cómodos de cuero negro, todo apuntaba a que era una sala de espera.

En el frontal había taquillas numeradas. En el centro de la sala había un ramo de rosas blancas y se escuchaban pájaros, ya que había un par de ellos colgados en la pared en sus correspondientes jaulas.

Nunca me había atrevido a venir a este lugar, pero era bastante conocido.

La puerta blanca se abrió y entró Blad Casannova, abrió una de las taquillas y dejó su chaqueta y sus joyas, se sentó a mi lado y abrió una revista.

¿Estaba esperando para que le diesen alguien a quien descuartizar?

Una mujer alta y esbelta de cabello negro azabache entró subida a unos tacones y con un uniforme de cuero negro.

-Señor Casannova ¿será lo de siempre?-.

-Claro Marta- dijo y se levantó dejando la revista sobre la mesa-.

_"¿Qué coño es lo de siempre?"-._

Se escucharon gritos de una mujer y pude ver algo iluminar los ojos del

Casannova... así que descuartizaría a una chica... genial.

El siguiente al que vi fue Blasco, el primo del abuelo Jackson.

Saludó a Blad animadamente antes de que este se fuese a hacer su trabajo,

Blasco me miró y sonrió... casi daba miedo.

-Lo tienes en trozos en una caja-.

-Quémala-.

-Aquí queman los cuerpos-.

-Bien- le miré- ¿Puedo preguntarte de que va este sitio?-.

-Tú eliges un tipo determinado de persona, te la traen y eres libre de hacer con esa persona lo que quieras-.

-Ah...-.

-Los Casannova son clientes habituales, al igual que tu abuelo Jackson-.

-Ah...-.

-¿Quieres probar?-.

-Quizás cuando esté mal de la cabeza venga a descuartizar por placer-.

-Vale, cuando quieras-.

Me fui de ese lugar, daba escalofríos.

**(Pov Melly)**

Estaba dándole el pecho a Evangeline, escuché la puerta abrirse.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Kevin-.

-Si- susurré-.

-¿Te duele?-.

-Me ha pegado más fuerte otras veces-.

-Está muerto-.

Me alegre y me sentí mal por alegrarme.

Miró a la niña, esta miraba a Kevin y mamaba a la vez.

Kevin le dedicó una sonrisa a si hija y esta se la devolvió.

Cuando cerró los ojos y poco a poco se quedó dormida la dejé en la cuna y la tapé.

Cuando me giré Kevin estaba a mi lado.

-Te curaré-.

_"Sería mucho mejor tener sexo justo ahora..."-._

-Vale- susurré-.

Me senté en el sofá y esperé a que Kevin me curase, lo hizo, con una gasa y desinfectante para las heridas.

No podía dejar de mirarle, estaba tan guapo, tan tan guapo...

-Kevin- susurré-.

Él me miró.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Yo te gusto?-.

-Menuda pregunta-.

-¿Eso es un no?-.

-Es un "_cállate"-._

-No me quiero callar-.

Me miró algo enfadado.

-Si me gustas-.

-¿Entonces porque no tenemos sexo?-.

-¿Eso quieres?-.

Me sonroje hasta más no poder y asentí.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

**TE AMO**

**(Kevin Pov)**

Sin decirle nada sujete con mis manos su cintura. Ella no hiso, ni dijo nada.

La lleve contra la pared haciendo que su espalda choque en la misma. Sin esfuerzo la levante del suelo, al hacerlo Mell enredo sus piernas en mi cadera.

La bese en los labios sintiendo como sujetaba mi cabello con su manos.

Quite su ropa haciéndola tirones, la deja desnuda.

Acaricie su cuerpo con mis manos sujetando sus senos con mis manos.

Masajee sus senos apretando los mismo, acerque mi boca a su cuello mordiéndolo retorciendo con mis dedos unos de sus pezones.

Escuchaba como mi Mell gemía y se retorcía debajo de mí.

Ella llevo las manos a los botones de mi cabeza desabrochándolo despacio, sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi torso rasguñándolo.

Mi miembro estaba a punto de explotar, mi erección estaba patente debajo mi pantalón de traje.

Sentí su pequeña mano sobre mi miembro, ella desabrocho mi pantalón sujetando mi miembro.

La mire fijamente, ella tenía los mechones de su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro con sus labios entreabiertos.

Retire su mano de mi miembro sujetando sus muñecas detrás de su cabeza penetrándola profundamente.

Mell jadeo sonoramente arqueando su espalda.

Bese entre sus senos, mordiendo los mismos dejando mis dientes marcados en ellos. Sujete su trasero con mis manos con fuerza dejando mis dedos marcados en el.

Ella clavo sus uñas en mis hombros sujetándose con fuerza de sus piernas.

Retire mi miembro de su interior volviéndolo a introducir completamente, la embestí profundamente gruñendo roncamente.

Ella no dejaba de gemir, y jadear hasta que llego al orgasmo.

Pero la necesitaba.

Me retire de ella dejándola sobre el suelo, Mell respiraba con sus labios entreabiertos, la gire haciendo que apoye sus manos sobre la pared.

Metí completamente mi miembro en su trasero enterrando mis dedos en su cabello, ella gimió fuertemente todo lo que pudo.

Entraba en ella, y salía sin pararme. Ella sujetaba como podía la pared sin dejar de gemir.

Mell pudo llegar al climax, una y otra vez, hasta que llegue al orgasmo embistiendo con fuerza contra ella.

**(Melly Pov)**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente.

Sentía las sabanas pegarse a mi cuerpo. También sentía como unos fuertes brazos me abrazaba.

Kevin…

Kevin me estaba abrazando tan fuerte que no lograba moverme.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados, la luz entraba a través de las cortinas de la habitación, anoche había sido estupendo.

Yo lo quería. Lo quería mucho.

Como pude saque mi brazo debajo de mi cuerpo apoyándola sobre su torso.

Ante mi gesto el abrió de golpe sus ojos sujetándome con firmeza, como si tuviera miedo que me escapara.

"no pienso hacerlo, nunca"-.

-hola -.

Murmure a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos, el no dijo nada solo llevo su mano a mi espalda deslizando sus dedos por mi columna vertebral.

-hola -.

El me miro a los ojos, y beso mis labios.

"un beso de buenos días" -.

Sonreí mientras lo besaba.

-buenas días -. Murmure en sus labios.

-buenos días Mell -.

Te abrase por su cuello mientras lo besaba.

-te amo -. Susurre.

El no dijo nada, y mordí mi labio enterrando mi rostro en su torso.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

**(Pov Melly)**

Al abrir mis ojos escuché a Evangeline, sonreí y la vi acostada a mi lado.

Se estaba riendo con su padre, este le daba besos en los pies y ella movía sus manitas para intentar alcanzarle el pelo.

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-No queríamos despertarte- dijo él-.

-Me gusta despertar así-.

-Evangeline- dijo su padre y ella lo miró- ¿Quieres cogerme el pelo?-.

La niña sonrió y extendió sus manos.

Su padre acercó su pelo a sus manos y ella tiró de él.

-Me haces daño- dijo Kevin y se tapó la cara-.

Mi niña hizo un puchero y extendió sus brazos.

Su padre se acercó a ella y lo abrazó.

Tuve que reírme, ella lo quería mucho y me alegraba muchísimo saber eso.

-Hoy hay una comida en la casa de los casannova-.

-¿Si?-.

-Si...-.

-Ponte un vestido bonito-.

-No estoy acostumbrada a los vestidos-.

-Me gusta que los lleves- me miró-.

_"¿DONDE COÑO ESTÁN LOS VESTIDOS?-."_

-Vale-.

**(Pov Kevin)**

Sostuve a mi pequeña y pude vestirla con un vestido largo y blanco.

Mell salió del baño ya vestida con un bonito vestido crema, ibizenco, fresco, apropiado para la ocasión.

Hoy vendría Lucía junto a su marido, la diversión estaba asegurada.

Cuando llegamos allí estaban poniendo la mesa en el jardín.

Los manteles eran de lino blanco al igual que las servilletas, los platos resaltaban pintados con acabados dorados.

-Hola- dijo mi padre y miró a Evangeline- ¿Puedo?-.

Lo miré por un largo tiempo y al final la dejé en sus brazos.

-Si llora dámela-.

-No llorará- mi padre sonreía como cuando le hablaba Lucía-.

-¿Y mi hermana?-.

-Está en el salón con tu madre y con Darío-.

-¿Darío está aquí?-.

-Si... ha venido por el aniversario de la muerte de la abuela de los Casannova-.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia allí.

Lo vi sentado al lado de mi madre.

-KEVIN-.

Lucía vino corriendo hacia mí y la abracé, la levanté del suelo.

-Hola pequeña- sonreí- ¿Y tú marido?-.

-Está fuera con Blad y con Duque y con V... han ido a ver a la abuela-.

-Ah...-.

_"El chico flipará"-._

-Hola hermano- dijo Darío- ¿Dónde está mi sobrina?-.

-La tiene papá-.

-Iré a verla-.

Esta comida sería larga, había mucha tensión... pero sobre todo me preocupaba como trataría a mi esposa... eso me volvía loco.

Mell entró en la sala y se acercó a mí, me cogió la mano.

La abracé y la acerqué todo lo que pude a mi cuerpo.

-No te separes de mi-.

Ella asintió.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

**LA COMIDA**

**(Mell Pov)**

No sabia como describir esto.

La comida estaba resultando muy bien hasta que el abuelo, el padre, y el marido de la hermana de Kevin comenzaron a pelearse.

V tenia sostenido del cuello a Jackson, Jackson con unas de sus manos también tenía sostenido a Troy, y Troy tenia sujeto del cabello a Rey -. El marido de Lucia, su hermana -.

Nadie hacia nada.

Como si estuvieses acostumbrado.

Los se gritaban entre si, y el único que reia era Rey.

Esto podria resultar hasta gracioso.

Unos gritándose a otros "me robaste a mi hija"-.

Reie levemente imanginando a Kevin en la misma cituacion con el marido de mi pequeña, por que se algo estaba segura, que ella también tendría un amor.

Troy avento con fuerza a Rey hacia la mesa donde estábamos todos. Los platos, y cubiertos saltaron de su lugar.

Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos e hicimos un paso hacia atrás.

-¡REY! -.

Lucia grito y fue al lado de su marido.

Los sirvientes estaban en un costado sin hacer ningún movimiento, esto era habitual para ellos.

Jackson con fuerza levanto su pierna, y empujo a Troy en su torso haciendo que se caiga por unas escaleras que conducían a la terraza donde estábamos.

-¡TROY! -.

El grito de Aitana por poco me deja sorda ya que estaba a mi lado.

V con fuerza levanto a Jackson del suelo sujetándolo por el cuello, y , lo lanzo haciendo que caiga al otro lado de la terraza.

-¡JACK! -.

Zafrina salto la mesa donde estábamos todos y corrió al lado de su marido.

-¡Cuidado! -.

Darío grito y me hiso a un lado antes de una maseta pasara volando por mi lado, una maseta que Zafrina había lanzando para darle a V.

"no te separes de mi"-.

Las palabras de Kevin retumbaron en mi cabeza.

-eh.. gracias -. Murmure.

Me aleje rápidamente de Darío, pero cuando mire hacia Kevin este me miraba serio.

Estaba en problemas.

**(Dario Pov)**

Ya me había hartado de toda.

No entendía como estábamos relacionados con gente tan, tan corriente. Pero era familia, eso decía mi tio duque.

Me había cansado de todo. Y volvi.

Todo estaba bien.

La cena muy divertida, como siempre.

Mi sobrina era muy bella.

La comida muy buena, como todo lo que se cocinaba en esta casa.

La familia unida como siempre.

No había hablado con mi hermano, lo tenía que hacer, nos debíamos esa charla. Y la tendríamos.

Pero cuando estuve a punto de hablarle mis abuelos, mi madre y mi cuñado empezaron a pelear como siempre.

Cuando vi como mi abuela zafrina le lanzaba una maseta a mi abuelo V que este la esquivaría, dicha maseta le daría a Mell.

Sin pensarlo la sujete del brazo haciéndola a un lado.

-eh.. gracias -. Murmuro.

No dijo nada mas, y fue rápidamente hacia Kevin que la miraba serio.

Respire hondo.

Hoy no podría hablar con el.

Esperaría hasta mañana.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

**LA SALA NEGRA**

**(Pov Kevin)**

Cuando la comida finalizó. Todos se dispersaron.

Atenea fue con V a curarle la brecha que le habían hecho con el macetero.

Zafrina y Jackson se fueron al cementerio a celebrar algo... tétrico, todo muy tétrico.

Lucía se fue con el surfista al hotel donde se hospedaban, y mi madre junto a mi padre con Ariadna y Blad al parque. Según ellos "las nenas quería jugar".

En cuanto a mí, cogí del brazo a Melly y la llevé casi a rastras hacia el pasillo de las puertas negras, no me había gustado nada que Darío se le acercase de esa manera.

Ella no dijo nada, sabía a lo que íbamos. Abrí una de las salas y vi que era la de Blad... no, aquí no entraría.

Fui a la siguiente y era la de V, abrí la otra puerta y esa estaba esterilizada y sin estrenar. Esta era para las visitas.

Entré con ella y até sus manos al poste que había en la pared.

Ella empezó a llorar.

-Es pronto para llorar- dije con la voz ligeramente ronca-.

Fui a la pared y quité uno de los látigos trenzados que colgaba allí.

Desgarré literalmente su vestido y quité su ropa interior dejándola desnuda.

El siguiente paso era fácil, y jodidamente excitante. Ella era mía y podía hacer con ella todo lo que a mí me diese la gana.

Como esto por ejemplo.

Hice que la punta trenzada del látigo diese en la piel de su trasero una vez otro, y otra más.

Ella no dejaba de llorar y gritar por el dolor.

Cuando la mano se me cansó y perdí la cuenta de los latigazos que se llevó

Quité mis pantalones y mi boxer, me la cogí y la metí tomándola desde atrás.

Ella gritó pero no le salió la voz.

Sus manos estaban rojas al igual que su trasero por la fricción del látigo de cuero negro.

Ese rojo brillante en su piel quedaba muy bien.

Y volví a meterme en ella buscando mi liberación, ella se corrió empapándome por completo y seguí metiéndome en ella hasta que me corrí abundantemente en su interior.

Esto no ha acabado... no ha acabado...

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Esto de estar con niños nunca se me había dado bien, y Darío estaba igual que yo.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?- cogí a la pequeña Evangeline en brazos y ella me miró exigiendo algo...-.

-No se... HAVERS- gritó Darío-.

El mayordomo no tardó en venir, con ese uniforme negro con pajarita del mismo color y camisa blanca.

-Me ha llamado señor-.

-Si... ¿qué le pasa a la niña?-.

El mayordomo la tomó en brazos y la niña se calló.

Por primera vez vi sonreír a Havers que jugó con la niña un poco.

-Ella está bien, solo echa de menos a su padre y a su madre-.

-¿Por cierto donde están?- se me ocurrió preguntar-.

La cara de Darío se endureció.

-Los he visto ir al pasillo de las puertas negras-.

Mierda... no sabía que Kevin era sado... pero tampoco era una sorpresa.

Blad vino cogido de la mano de Ari y esta tenía un algodón de azúcar en su otra mano, Troy tenía en brazos a Aitana que parecía haber llorado.

-¿Que le ha pasado a mi sobrina?-.

-Se ha caído del columpio, le dije que tenía que tener más cuidado-.

Ella parecía avergonzada y se tapo la cara con las solapas del traje de Troy.

-Señor ahora mismo traigo algodones- dijo Havers y dejó la niña en brazos de Ari-.

Ella sonrió y le dio el algodón de azúcar a Blad.

Ari se sentó y abrazó a la pequeña niña que la miraba expectante.

-¿Donde está Kevin?-.

-Ocupado- dijo Darío- ¿Dónde está mi padrino?-.

-V está en su despacho... al parecer hay problemas en el negocio- explicó Blad-.

-Entonces tenemos que ir- dijo y no entendí porque ahora actuaba como si le importase, Darío era como yo o eso parecía-.

Se levantó y los tres hombres se fueron al despacho de mi padre.

Aitana se sentó al lado de Ari y cogió a la niña.

-¿Has visto que nieta más guapa tengo?-.

-Sí, es muy bonita- sonrió Ari- ¿tú no vas a ver qué ocurre?-.

-No, tengo que preparar una exposición oral, cuando terminen, me avisas ¿vale Ari?-.

-Sí, yo te aviso-.


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPITULO 34**_

**EPILOGO**

**(Kevin Pov)**

Estaba tranquilo casa.

Mis mujeres dormían.

Estaba viendo las noticias por la televisión, solo por hacer algo, pero en verdad no me interesaba ya que sabía como eran en verdad las cosas.

La puerta de casa comenzó a sonar.

Fui tranquilo hacia ella, la abrí y allí estaba mi hermano.

-hola hermano -.

-¿hermano? -.

-¿me permites pasar? -.

Suspire.

-claro Darío, pasa -.

Nos sentamos en el sofá.

Nadie decía nada.

¿para que había venido?. Seguro era para reprocharme algo como siempre.

El estaba igual.

Jodidamente perfectamente vestido y peinado.

No cambiaba más.

Y no lo haría.

El era así.

-lo siento -.

-¿ah?-.

-lo siento Kevin, no debí decirte esas clases de cosas. No eran verdad.

No sabía que decir.

-pero tú y ella…

-tu mujer estaba embarazada, las mujeres están sensibles. No lo dijo de verdad, y tú lo sabes.

Respire hondo.

-eres mi hermano, y ella mi cuñada -.

Lo mire.

-si no me crees no te culpo -.

No dijo nada, solo se levanto y camino a la puerta.

-si quieres hablar sabes en donde estoy -.

**(Darío Pov)**

Camine por la calle después de salir de la casa de Kevin.

Buscaría un taxi e iría a casa.

Volvería a Boston. Allí terminaría de estudiar.

Eso sí, iría a un hotel. No volvería a ese lugar, no, claro que no.

-¡Darío! -.

Me gire al escuchar mi nombre, allí estaba Kevin.

-lo siento -.

¿Kevin diciendo lo siento? -.

-eres mi hermano, lo siento de verdad -.

No dijimos mas nada, solo nos dimos un abrazo.

-cuanto amorrrrrrrr ….. -.

Nos giramos y vimos a Lucia sonriendo.

-yo también quiero abrazoooooo -. Y se colgó sobre nosotros que nos empezamos a reir.

-¿y tu marido? -.

Kevin la miro.

-peleando con papá….

Los tres nos empezamos a reír.

-yo sabía que ustedes dos se amigarían, por eso te seguí Darío…

Nosotros nos miramos y luego la miramos.

-bieennnnn…. -. Kevin arrastro las palabras riendo.

-muy bien -. Susurre riendo.

-mas que bien… -. Dijo lucia sonriendo.

**(Melly Pov)**

Me levante y no vi a Kevin.

Lo llame y nada, tomo el teléfono y lo llame al móvil y nada.

Estaba preocupada, y en ese momento el entro por la puerta. El se acerco a mí, y me beso en los labios.

-¿Dónde estabas? -.

-con mis hermanos..

Mordí mi labio.

El beso mis labios sonriendo.

-está todo bien.

-¿todo bien? -.

-muy muy bien -.

Sonreí mientras lo abrazaba.

-me alegro mucho -.

El también me abrazo elevándome del suelo.

-te amo -.

Lo mire al escucharlo y sin pensarlo lo bese en los labios.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por leer esta segunda parte ^^ Esperamos sus comentarios y recomendaciones :'D, pueden pasar por _"Mapas Al Corazón"_ La tercera parte, historia sobre Darío, historia que pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. Las esperamos :)))**

_**Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_


End file.
